Hiei in Love: The ReDo
by washio the space demon
Summary: This is the newer and hopefully better version of a fic I wrote a while back. Hiei encounters a girl whom he knew in his childhood. Why are there assassins after her? Will Hiei even want to protect her anymore? Will there be love, hate or utter confusion?
1. Prologue

Washio: Hello readers. The name's Washio. If you are new to this story, welcome. If you read the old one, welcome back and I hope you will not be disappointed. For the newbies, I originally wrote this fic (it was my first one) in 7th grade (aahhhh, the days of youth). Unfortunately, I realized that it really wasn't that good. So, I have decided to fix that. I do hope to stray from the Mary-sue cliché and overdone OOC-ness (especially of Hiei). Please bear in mind that all forms of reviews are welcomed (if you're going to flame, put something constructive in there). I do believe that's everything. Oh yes please enjoy the fic and Hiei, do the disclaimer for me please.

Hiei: *sigh* Washio owns nothing in or related to Yu Yu Hakusho

TV series. She does own some pictures and AMV's, but that's as close as it gets.

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

_Inner thoughts_

" _talking"_

*actions*

(random author notes and thoughts)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Prologue

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Flash back (about 100 years ago)_

It was raining. Raining so heavily that he though that the world itself would overflow with all the excess water. Wiping the water from his face, he continued to run as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He clenched his callous hand tighter around the soft one belonging to the girl. Yes, her, this girl. You could probably say that it was her fault that he was in this predicament. However, you could argue back that he could have left her a long, LONG, time ago. Yet, here he was. Running, in the rain, like a damn idiot, all in order to protect this girl. Congratulations Hiei, you have won the award for stupidest demon of the century. Hooray.

The fire-ice child was able to notice a small cave under the thickness of some plants. He ran even faster, gripped the tiny soft hand even tighter, and dove like a mad man into the cave. A haven for the moment, only a moment. The two children waited in silence, listening to the passing footsteps of the demons that were chasing them. Chasing them to kill them, or more accurately, her.

Eventually, the footsteps ceased, the smell of the murderers was gone, and the rain came down harder. Apparently they gave up, or decided to look elsewhere. Whatever it was, Hiei was just glad that they were gone.

Achoo!

The young youkai turned around to his female companion. She was dripping wet and chilled to the bone. She had such a tiny, fragile frame; it was no wonder that she caught a cold. They were also running for at least half an hour. Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes at her weakness. How the hell she survived in the Makai this long was beyond him. Against his usual self, he pulled the girl closer to his body. She eventually felt his body heat radiating onto her. She smiled a meek smile and snuggled closer to him. The girl soon feel asleep against his chest. After a few minutes, Hiei moved her body off of him and onto the floor beside him. He then leaned against the cave wall and looked out and up to the moon. He began to recall how he got tangled up with the girl.

He had met her 3 or so months ago. He had been beaten to a bloody pulp by this demon. He killed him of course, but that did help the fact that he couldn't move. He was breathing heavily, and attempted to move his left leg. Bad idea. An excruciating pain shot through him and he cried out as a result. He was bleeding profusely and had broken some bones. To top off his lovely day, he could hear footsteps. Great, someone was going to come and eat him or something like that. However, on the contrary, a timid girl around his age stepped out. She had long black hair and large icy-blue eyes. Her skin was a bit pale, and in height she stood slightly shorter than Hiei.

Hiei wasn't about to let his guard down, no matter what she looked like. As a defense, he began to growl and raise the little demon energy he had left. She gasped and almost ran away, but she seemed to force herself to stay and went even closer. He stared her straight in the eye, but she walked even closer. What the hell was her aim?

Soon, she set herself beside him and began to heal him with her healing powers. The fire-ice youkai knew that there _had_ to be an ulterior motive behind her actions. Demons don't just go around heal injured ones. They rob whatever they have on them, eat them or just leave them to die. She seemed like the type to do the first of the three. But here she was, healing and healing away. It was obvious she was going to pass out if she kept at it. Hiei knew it and was darn sure she knew it too. Eventually, Hiei was as good as new. As soon as he sat up and twisted and stretched in order to check himself out, she just lay there and fell asleep.

Hiei ended up taking the girl back to his little house, an abandon cottage. He put her on his futon and slept beside her on the floor, at a good distance of course. Somehow, someway, she ended up staying. She made food and cleaned the house. She would watch in awe, as Hiei would practice with his katana. She did her best in watching the house in case a thief came to try and steal anything that Hiei already rightfully stole himself. She spoke a few times and told him of how she ran away from home. But besides that she rarely spoke, and Hiei liked it like that. However, she failed to mention of how there was a great, like 95%, chance that people would come to look for her. This girl was in some form of mix up that caused an assassin to drop by every now and then to try and kill her. The assassins never attacked at the house, but rather when she was on the road and in the streets.

As it was said earlier, Hiei could have left her long ago. However, he had grown to, dare I say, _like _this girl's company. Thus he continued to protect her while grumbling about her weakness and of how she brought extra trouble into his life.

Therefore bringing us to the present predicament. The demons following them were a group of assassins. Lucky thing Hiei was so fast or else they'd both be dead.

Another sigh escaped him, as he turned back to the girl. She was all curled up into a ball, with her black hair draped all over her. What was her story? Well, he was going to bother poke around at this point. If that happened then she might ask questions about him. That was the last thing he wanted her to do. Abandon him, like everyone else, because of the kind of blood running through his veins. Forbidden blood. He shut his eyes to rid himself of the unnecessary thoughts in his head. He reached out and began to shake the girl.

"_Oi baka! Wake up. It has stopped raining. Let's get going before they decided to come back and search here again," _he said impatiently.

" _Hai, Hiei-kun," _she replied quietly and began to get up.

The two started back for home. After about an hour, one of the assassins from earlier jumped out catching them off guard. Hiei slipped and both children went flying in opposite directions. The assassin went up to the girl and began to choke her.

" _Nothing personal kid. Just doing my job," _he said as he tightened his hand around her neck.

She made choking sounds and tears began to stream down her face. She turned to find Hiei trying to get up, looked him dead in the eye and managed to squeak out _" Hiei-kun…he…lp me." _

With those three words, Hiei got up with lightning speed and kicked away the bastard. He began attacking him with his sword, but he was at a disadvantage, the demon was almost an A class while he was still barely a B. After some struggle, the demon knocked Hiei to one side and took his sword from him. Yes folks the bastard was going to use Hiei's own sword and kill him.

"Say goodnight kid," he whispered as he thrusted the sword towards Hiei's body. As Hiei looked up, however, blood splattered on his face. Both the assassin and Hiei were shocked. The girl had stood in the way of blade and allowed it to pierce her. "Well that was unexpected. Oh well my work here is done. Sayonara kid," and with that the assassin disappeared.

Hiei just stared at the girls body sink to the ground. His sword so obviously protruding from her chest. Her sticky blood cascading down the blade and onto the hilt. The blood she began to cough up as a result of her injury. Hiei just stared. This…this girl, that he had come to accept, the one he was trying to protect, had just risked her life to save him…_him _of all people. He scoped her in to his arms and ran as fast as he could to the nearest healer. Surely, someone could help her right. Right? He was not about to let this girl, this stupid, _stupid _girl named Hajime die on him. Even if it was the last thing he'd do.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: wow. That was totally nowhere near what I wrote in the last fic. I actually feel proud of myself. I don't demand many reviews, but at least 2 or 3 would be nice. Even if its just "great fic, keep writing" I greatly appreciate it. Oh, by the way, Hajime means begin. Ironic huh? She's about to die and her name means begin…well I thought it was funny.

Hiei: keep reading the baka's poor excuse for a story


	2. We Meet Again

Washio: OH MY GOSH! SOMEBODY REVIEWED! I feel EXTREMELY good right now, this just brightens my day. So, nana of the dark, I am giving you all the ice cream, cake, cookies, etc etc that you ever want in sincere thanks for being my first reviewer. Well, enough of that. I must also tell you all that I suck at making chapter names! Just thought that you all should know. Thanks to anyone and everyone else who reviews this and upcoming chapters. Yusuke, disclaimer please.

Yusuke: Washio owns nothing in or related to Yu Yu Hakusho

TV series, nothing but her undying love for it. She also doesn't own the song 'Little Wing'.

Washio: nice job. Enjoy the new chapter, and remember to review

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

Inner thoughts

" _talking_"

*actions*

(random author notes and thoughts)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Chapter One: We Meet Again

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Present

Hiei sat on the highest branch of a sakura tree that had yet to bloom. It was somewhere in the middle of autumn, but that didn't stop said demon from wearing only a black pants and his boots. His shirt was lost sometime ago during his training session. He was breathing heavily and had his eyes closed. Beads of sweat rolled down from his face to his chiseled chest. A slight breeze rustled the leaves every now and then. It was so serene…for only a moment.

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEIIIIII!!!!!!!!! WHHERRREE ARREE YOOUUUUU???"

Like I said, only for a moment.

"Yusuke is a damn idiot" Hiei muttered under his breath.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan all entered the once deserted park and all congregated by the base of the sakura tree Hiei was in. Yusuke looked up and gave a stunning smile to the now scowling fire youkai. Hiei turned his head away, trying desperately to block them out, especially when he realized that they did not come to talk about a mission. He heard Kuwabara talk about going to some love couples thing. He had no idea, he just didn't want to take part in what ever it was. Even Kurama was trying to convince him to accompany them, just for kicks. Still he refused.

"Forget it, Shortie's as solid as a rock. There aren't any girls that'd want him anyways," Kuwabara commented while patting Kurama's shoulder. Yusuke then got a devious smile on his face.

"Yukina's coming too, Hiei" the detective said with a smirk

Needless to say, Hiei was down in a flash. With a scowl and a 'Hn', he calmly walked away saying he'd meet them later at Genkai's at about 7:00. After that he disappeared. Yusuke waited a good while before starting to burst out laughing with Kurama chuckling at his side.

"I thought that Yukina wasn't coming?" asked Botan

"Exactly! Hiei'll kill us later but at least he'll come," Yusuke said trying to justify his deed. Kurama shook his head and bid his friends farewell. The others eventually dispersed as well.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Later_: Outside The Singles Date Hook Up…Thing

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hiei could have burnt the building down with his deadly, fiery, glare. Scrap that. He could have burnt down the building and the next three blocks with that glare. He was, to put it bluntly, mad as hell. The stupid detective tricked him to come to this…_place_. Apparently, this was a courtship meeting grounds for single humans and also some demons. Regardless, he had no interest in courtship, love, mates and all the baggage that comes with it. No thank you. Somehow, someway, they gang managed to get Hiei to come peacefully inside. (cough draggedHieiinside cough)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Inside Courtship Meeting Grounds (according to Hiei)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was a place that was candlelit and had soft piano music in the background. The walls were a red-orange colour and most of the furniture was black. Hiei was supposed to be finding the booth that had his number on it, No. 16. He saw a bubbly blonde sitting there, waving at him like she knew him. He rolled his eyes, and walked away to the furthest window he could find. After about 15 minutes, a hush fell over the room, not that Hiei was going to open his eyes for whatever it was. Soon, he felt Kurama's presence next to him.

"_Enjoying yourself I see."_

"_Hn. Hardly."_

"_Well, maybe even you'll enjoy this next piece on the agenda"_

No sooner than the words left the redhead's mouth, did a young girl in a deep purple dress with subtle sparkles on it, step out. Her hair was black and all the way down into her back, almost at her waist. Her eyes were closed, even as she stood before the mic stand. There was _something_ about this girl, beside the fact that she had youkai dripping from her pores. Something…familiar. The musicians started up a tune. Then the girl then opened her eyes and revealed icy blue eyes, she parted her pink lips and began to sing:

_Kitto ima no mama ja, nanimo nanimo ushinau mono mo nai  
Kimi no inai kono sora no shita de, ikiru imi wo nee oshiete  
_

(If I stay like this, I know nothing, nothing will be lost  
Though I'm under this sky without you, teach me the meaning of life)

_Kazoe kirenu yasashisa toka, wasurerarenai kotoba toka  
Kowareta yume no naka de ima mo sagashitsuzukete  
_

(I'm still searching for the countless kindnesses and unforgotten words  
In the middle of a broken dream)

The song sounded familiar too, but Hiei couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had heard it _somewhere_ before.

_Aa kizu tsuite kizu tsuke atte, ai shi ubaiatta bokura  
Hikari sae shiranu chiisana tsubasa wo mamoru koto ga dekita nara..._

(Ah, hurting and being hurt, we loved and took  
If I could have protected those small wings which knew no light...)_  
_  
_Mune ni himeta tooi kioku  
Kesshite kesenai ayamachi wa, ieru koto nai _

_kizuato wo bokura ni nokoshita _

(The distant memories lurk in my heart;  
an unerasable mistake has left us with scars that will never heal)

This voice was familiar too. He had seen those blue eyes before as well, but where? Damn, for all the times for him to have memory loss.

_Tatta hitokoto, ienai kotoba wo tsutaete ita nara  
Motto ai seru mirai wo ikiru futari ga ita ka na?_

(If I had told you that one word I couldn't say  
Would we be living in a more loving future?)

_Aa kizu tsuite kizu tsuke atte, ai shi ubaiatta bokura  
Sorezore no basho e to, ima mukau_

(Ah, hurting and being hurt, we loved and took  
Now we each head towards our own places)

Where the hell did he known this girl from? Wait, girl…

_Aa hi wa nobori akeyuku sora hirogaru yo  
Mou mayowazu ni, tooku made yukou_

(Ah, the sun rises, the dawn light spreading through the sky  
I'll go far away, not hesitating anymore)

It couldn't be _her_. No way in hell. No way in Makai. No way in… ever.

_Itsuka subete wo ai seru you ni inotte..._

(I pray I'll be able to love everything someday...)

_  
_Hiei just stared at the young girl as she walked off the stage. His curiosity just wouldn't die. He didn't even realize that Kurama was calling after him. He just _had_ to know. Before the girl could get too far, Hiei grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him. Blue eyes grew wide. The two were there for a while until Hiei finally braved to say _" Hajime, is that you?"_

The poor girls lips just trembled, as if afraid of what would come out of her mouth next would shatter everything in the world. Just one simple word. One word that would confirm everything and start all of the trouble to follow.

"Hiei?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: awesome. I have completed another chapter. And this one wasn't too shabby either. The song the Hajime sang was Little Wing by Chieko Kawabe. It wasn't too confusing right? you guys could pick up were she was singing, where the English translations were and were Hiei's thought were right? Right? of course *smiles* I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Yusuke: hey you…not you…yeah YOU! REVIEW! Please *puppy eyes*


	3. The Reasons Why

Washio: I am so sorry! I am a HUGE procrastinator. Feel free to give me ideas (yes I'm having writer's block already since I make things up as I go along). Thank you the faithful few that continue to read and review. Please tell your friends about the fic, and you friends' friends, and so on and so on.

Hunny (from Host Club): can I do the disclaimer Washio-chan?

Kuwabara: he's not even from the show

Washio: *smacks Kuwabara* of course Hunny-sempai

Hunny: yay! Washio-chan doesn't own anything relate to the Yu Yu Hakusho TV series, except her undying fan devotion to it.

Washio: thanks, and now enjoy the fic!

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

Inner thoughts

" _talking_"

*actions*

(random author notes and thoughts)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Chapter 2: The Reasons Why

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Flashback

Hiei just stared at the young girl as she walked off the stage. His curiosity just wouldn't die. He didn't even realize that Kurama was calling after him. He just had to know. Before the girl could get too far, Hiei grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him. Blue eyes grew wide. The two were there for a while until Hiei finally braved to say _"Hajime, is that you?"_

The poor girl's lips just trembled, as if afraid of what would come out of her mouth next would shatter everything in the world. Just one simple word. One word that would confirm everything and start all of the trouble to follow.

"_Hiei?"_

End Flashback

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was the following day to the meeting. Hajime sat on the sofa in Genkai's living room. She tentatively sipped the hot green tea that she was given. She stole a glance at the demon infront of her. It had been years, felt like centuries, since she last saw him. Was he the same? More than likely. Would he see her as the same? Hopefully not, since she had changed and (in her opinion) for the better. It was at this point that Hajime realized that she had been starring at Hiei, who had now begun to stare back.

"_Umm…hi?" _she tried

"_Hn" _he replied

She giggled slightly and shook her head, "_I guess you really haven't changed huh? Still a guy of very few words."_

"_What do you want me to say? That I'm _thrilled _to see you? After what happened? I thought that you were dead and well into the ground." _Hiei retorted with irritation.

"_Nice to see that you were so concerned about me" _she said with a slight sigh.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **Outside with the Others **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yusuke, Boton, and Kuwabara were all hiding behind the bushes near to the house so that they could get a clear view and try to hear what was happening. The fact that it shielded them from being discovered by Hiei was a good point too.

"I_ wonder how shorty knows her. I mean that's a pretty girl! And Hiei's just….you know, Hiei." _ Kuwabara said gruffly. 

"_I know what you mean. Who would've guessed that Hiei had a cute lil girlfriend hidden somewhere all this time? AND she's from the Makai, demon just like him." _Yusuke said surprised of the secrecy and somewhat proud of it too.

"_I'm surprised he was able to hide something like this from us" _Boton remarked

"_Hn. Unfortunately, you don't know how to hide yourselves very well."_ Hiei said with irritation.

The three looked up to see a very pissed off fire demon starring down at them. He asked them if they had nothing better to do with their pitiful lives than speculate and create false rumours about him. They all looked at him sheepishly and conveniently remembered all the other very important work that they had to do elsewhere. Eventually, they all left and once again left Hajime and Hiei alone. The moment was tense, neither knew what to say. Well, rather Hajime didn't know what to say, Hiei could care less. This girl just waltzes back into his life after all these years. He looked her dead in the eye. As if to say that he had not forgotten at all what had happened less than 100 years ago. He hadn't forgotten the setting, the words spoken, the things done, and the ultimate betrayal that took place between them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_**Flashback**_

His face was in the dirt, dirt made wet by the rain that was falling. His breathing was ragged. A burly, horned demon was sitting on his back so as to prevent him from moving. Hiei could feel his lungs being slowly crushed by the heavy creature. It was a group of demons that worked for hire. Whatever you wanted done, whether it was assassination, thievery, kidnapping, they would do it for a reasonable fee. So, the lot of them where here in the little cottage that they kept their few possessions, taking what they wanted and making a complete mess of the kitchen floor that Hajime had cleaned so well yesterday. It wasn't the fact that they were attacking them, or that they were taking some of their stuff. No, that wasn't a problem at all. If Hiei could just get up he'd kill the attackers and stuff stolen could just be re-stolen. That was NOT the problem here. The PROBLEM was that these good for nothing bastards had taken his tear gem. The PROBLEM was that one of them was wearing it around his neck like it was his. The F-ING PROBLEM was that it was that bitch of a girl named Hajime that had lead them here willingly and told them to take his tear gem!

Hiei looked up as best as he could from his position. He was tired of being sat on, and his rage had reached its limit. The little youkai's energy began to rise dramatically. The demon barely got off in time before he was burnt by the temperature rise; his butt was pretty well done though. Crimson eyes glared with promises of quick death to the demons. Some foolish one grew their weapons, but barely had time to blink since Hiei had come and sliced them into 50 pieces each. The remaining demons wised up and took what they could and ran. However, Hiei was in no mood to let anyone survive. This was his anger management and damn it he was going to enjoy it. He did the rest of them just as he had done the others. Blood splattered on his face and covered his sword. Hiei pivoted and rushed after the last one, the one that was running off with Hajime and with his tear gem. He jumped in front of them and swung his sword for the demon's neck. The demon did a back flip and evaded the deadly blade, and then he sent a wave of spiritual power. Hiei dodged it and stabbed the demon straight into his heart. The demon fell with a loud thud to the floor. Hiei went over to the now dead body and yanked his tear gem from around the demon's neck.

He turned and glared at Hajime, the apparent source of all this trouble. She starred at him with wide eyes; tears making her blue eyes appear glossy. For a split second, Hiei reconsidered killing her, but then he remembered the reason why he was coming after her in the first place. He stood over her now frozen figure that was on the floor. He raised his sword, aiming it to kill her. Hajime took a slight glance behind her, and then took off running towards the edge of the cliff. She went and jumped into the rushing river below, even though she couldn't swim. Hiei knew Hajime couldn't swim and resisted the urge to go down there and save her from her obvious death. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. But even as he tried to act nonchalant to what had happened, Hiei could help but feel a tug of loneliness as his only companion had just thrown herself into her own watery grave.

End Flashback

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"_I really don't need to hear any of your bullshit lies," _Hiei said with hostility.

"_But I think I really should explain myself! About what happened on that day" _Hajime said in her defense.

Honestly Hiei didn't want to hear any of it. She betrayed him and broke his trust. He didn't want her to try to rekindle the…friendship? that they once had. Who wants their hopes to be built up and then torn down all over again? Hiei was not a sucker for repetitive punishment. He just closed his eyes as if he was closing Hajime out.

Hajime gave a sigh and spoke anyways, _"Hiei, that day I acted under duress. You think I wanted them to come there, steal our stuff and then kill you? Kill _you!? _Why would I want to kill the _one _person who had so selflessly protected me for an entire year and a half? When I went into the market the day before the incident, one member of the group of demons pulled me aside and told me that they were willing to take me home, back to my parents. I was so overjoyed Hiei, you have no idea. But then he told me that all I had to do was take him and his friends to where you were so that they could take your tear gem. I remember that I tried to run away, I really did try, but I was so weak just like you always used to say. He started choking me and said that if I didn't comply or if I told you anything that they….they…"_

"_They what?" _Hiei growled, upset that he was actually willingly listening to her explanation.

"_They said that they would kill your sister" _Hajime finally managed out in a small voice

Hiei suddenly looked up at her with wide red orbs. Yukina had no connection to her whatsoever. He had mentioned his beloved sister once to Hajime, but he assumed that she never really cared. _"My sister? As in Yukina?" _

"_Yes. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to take that chance. I figured it would be easier for you to get the gem back than grieve over your dead sister that you would be able to do nothing about. I wanted to tell you all along."_

Hiei was not about to be tricked, he wanted to make sure that Hajime was telling the complete truth, _"then why did you run away when I came after you? Surely since I had killed them all you could have told me."_

Hajime looked down, as if she was suddenly very ashamed, _"it's because you killed them all that I couldn't speak. Hiei I was so scared of you in that moment. Your eyes were filled with so much murderous intent I felt that at that point in time you would want to listen to reason. I figured that at that time all you saw me as was a traitor and that I needed to die"_

Hiei twitched slightly. The way she described him was as if he was more animalistic that day. He had to admit that what she said was true, in _that _state he most certainly would not have listened to reason. Still, the youkai was apprehensive in believing her. He wanted to be absolutely sure that she was being truthful. She seemed genuine but looks can be deceiving.

"_If you are telling the whole truth, let me scan your memories of that day with my Jagan. I want to be sure that your not lying at all." _Hiei said while providing an intense gaze that dared her to defy him. Hajime nodded vigorously and only asked about the possible side effects of the brain invasion. Within minutes Hiei was able to confirm that Hajime had shown them his tear gem under duress. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He made huff and folded his arms, he was a bit peeved at the unneeded grudge that he had held somewhere deep down inside the back of his closed off mind. Hiei looked at the girl and asked what the hell they were to do now. Hajime laughed, relieved that Hiei now believed her, and said that they could try to be friends again. Hiei gave a 'Hn' and a slight nod.

Eventually, evening fell and Hajime said that she would have to head home. She gave the promise of coming to see him tomorrow if he was available. Hiei really didn't mind her company so he said it was fine as long as she didn't expect him to feed her. Hajime smiled, flashing her pearly whites, at the witty comment. She waved goodbye and walked off into the darkness. Hiei released a breath he didn't even realize that he had been holding. How the hell was he able to become at such ease with this girl again even after such a long absence and a supposed betrayal? He scowled at himself and turned to walk into the forest behind Genkai's house to find a tree to sleep in for the night.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: omg! I'm done! Woohoo! A little longer than usual, and hopefully the chapters get longer as I go along. Okay the next chapters will hopefully be less tense and less centered around flashbacks. Please continue to review and read this piece of fiction ^__^.


	4. Protection Program

Washio: hey all you readers! Thank you for coming to another chapter of Hiei in Love (the re-do). I'm telling every this from now, I am NOT giving up on this fic. I just may take a long time to update… I am a known procrastinator. But I will finish! Thank you all for reviewing and telling people about this fic (cause I _know _that you told _lots _of people ^__^). Ahem, Kurama be a dear and do the disclaimer for me please?

Kurama: sure Washio-chan. Washio does not own anything except for her own procrastinating self.

Washio: great, thanks! Oh and please read my friend, **MB Otaku**, hilarious fic called **THE THEORY**. It's worth the read, trust me. And without further delay, please enjoy the chapter.

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

Inner thoughts or narration

"_talking_"

(random author notes and thoughts)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Chapter 3: Protection Program**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hajime came the next morning as promised. She ran up the stairs and told Genkai, who was on the front porch smoking, a pleasant good morning. She felt Hiei's familiar demon energy and followed it. When she reached the clearing in the forest, she saw Hiei practicing and training with his sword. She sat down quietly so as not to disturb him. Up, down, back, a flip and then forward. Slice, slice, clank, clank and then a perfect landing. Hiei was breathing was uneven and hard. Sweat was rolling down his arms and face. He gripped his sword tighter and charged to the imaginary enemy. One last thrust of his sword, the imaginary enemy seemed to be dead. Hiei sheathed his sword and closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. After a couple seconds, he turned to face Hajime who was sitting on the ground. Seeing her sitting there brought back a feeling of nostalgia for both of them. It was just like before when they were younger.

"_Can I spar with you?"_

"_Hn. Do you think that you can take me?"_

"_Not really, but I'm not as weak as before. So I think I can do a decent job if you don't come at as if this were a serious fight"_

"_Heh. Fine"_

And with that, Hiei drew his sword and got into a fighting stance. Hajime sprang up and took a fighting stance as well. The wind ruffled the leaves in the trees for a second, and as soon as it died down, Hajime rushed towards Hiei taking the offensive. Hiei dodged, and then swung his sword after her. However, Hajime anticipated this and seemingly out of nowhere pulled out a pudao (AN: a Chinese long handle sword, they look kinda cool……go Google it) and blocked the strike of Hiei's katana. Hiei's eyes got a bit wide; Hajime wielding a weapon was new to him. Then again 90-odd years was enough time for a person to change. He smirked slightly realizing that he didn't have to go completely easy on her. So he continued a decent sparring session with her and had to admit to himself that actually enjoyed it a bit. This girl knew when to move and where to move. If he stepped to close, she would jump up and then come back down with the blade of her weapon pointing straight at him. If he moved to the left, she would move to his right (her left) and slash after him. He was impressed. After about an hour of going back and forth, they finally tired out and headed back to the temple to freshen up and get ready for some lunch.

LLLLLLLLLLL **At the Temple** LLLLLLLLLLL

When they arrived at the temple, Koenma was there in the living room with Genkai having tea. Seeing them enter, Koenma jumped up and said how he was glad to see them both together and how he needed to talk to them.

"_Since it appears that the two you know each other, I think that Hiei will be the one best suited for this job."_

"_What job?"_ the two asked in unison.

"_Hajime, did you that you have dormant powers?"_

"_Nope"_

"_What element do you control?"_

"_Earth…you know like trees, the ground, things like that."_

"_When in the world did you acquire that power? You certainly didn't have it when you were with me."_

"_I guess you could say I was a late bloomer. Why does this matter?"_ Hajime said turn her attention from Hiei back to Koenma.

"_Ahem. We have come to realize that you have the dormant ability to be able to control all five elements"_

"_Five elements?"_

"_Hn. He means earth, wind, fire, water, and life"_

"_Yes, it's just as Hiei has said. So far it seems that you only control one out of the 5, earth."_

"_Ooookkkaay. So is having these powers bad or something? And what does this have to do with Hiei?_

"_During your childhood, I suspect that after you ran away from home you encountered many demons either trying to kidnap you or kill you."_

"_You have no idea" _the two demons once again said in unison while Hajime gave Hiei a sheepish look.

"_Well these people were after you to get that power. They would extract the power from you and therefore killing you in the process" _Koenma relayed while sipping the green tea from his cup casually.

"_WHAT!? Kill me? How…how can we prevent this?"_

"_That's where Hiei comes in"_

"_So you want me to play babysitter and protector for this girl, I don't think so."_

Genkai cut in, _"Don't be so selfish Hiei. There are grave and deadly consequences not only to the human world but also the demon world if that power falls into the wrong hands. I would also like for you to help me to train her to control these elements. The use of your jagan eye will help to awaken the elements one by one and also prevent her from being overwhelmed by the awakening of element."_

"_Can't you get one of your spirit world lackeys to do it? Or maybe Kurama? He's better at people interaction than I am."_

"_Neither Kurama nor those lackeys have a jagan Hiei," _Genkai retorted.

Hiei huffed and folded his arms. He glared a bit at Hajime and then a harder, longer glare at Koenma. He sighed and turned to walk away. Hajime was now left with Genkai and Koenma who were now telling her of how she was not to go off on her own, and that she'd be staying at the temple from now on. Genkai showed her to her new room and told her that she could come back either later or tomorrow with her belongings. She opted for tomorrow, tonight seemed too sudden. After Genkai had given her the grand tour, Hajime excused herself and headed outside to find the grumpy fire demon. Said demon was sitting under a tree near the temple. She went up to him and stared at him for a moment. Even though he was less than 2 feet away from her, he felt so far away. Hiei had become more distant and aloof over the years since she last saw him. She sighed and knelt in front of him. Hiei then opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow, to silently question what she was doing. Hajime looked Hiei dead in the eye, and then…

_SQUISH!_

Personally as author of this fic who is looking on at the scene, I don't think that Hiei's face could have looked more contorted or more comical at that moment, because Hajime has now smushed Hiei's face between her hands. She rotated her hands in a circular motion as if Hiei's cheeks were dough.

"_Stop being so damn grumpy! Remember that I always say that your face will get stuck that way if you forever have a grump frown on your face."_ Hajime said with a little smile. She always used to do this exact same thing years ago when Hiei was getting to sulky or grumpy for her tastes. It worked basically everytime, not that Hiei gave a 100 watt smile, but his mood would seem a little better. Happily this time was no different. He grabbed her head into a headlock and messed up her hair, reprimanding her even thinking of touching his face like that. Hajime knew that he wasn't truly angry, and he had a smirk on his face while messing with her to prove that. After a fully messed up head, Hiei just leaned against the tree trunk and relaxed a bit. She was always able to put him at ease this easily. Soon enough Hajime fell asleep in Hiei's muscular arms. When Hiei felt the limp mass in his lap, he lifted her up and carried her to her soon would-be room. He lay her gently on the bed (dropped her ungracefully without a care is the same thing right?), and climbed onto the window sill. He closed his eyes and eventually fell into a light sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLL **The Next Morning** LLLLLLLLLLL

Light streamed through the curtains and cut through the darkness in the bedroom. Hajime woke up since the hot sun was beating down directly on her face. Ah she was pissed, and slightly irrational. She picked up a pillow and groggily threw it at the window, hoping that the sun would get the message. Damn it! It was _still _shinning! How inconsiderate. Eventually, Hajime dragged herself to the door to find Genkai and ask her for some clothes. Genkai was in her dojo having some green tea and buttered bread; she wasn't that hungry. The elderly physic pointed out a closet that she could get clothes and bathroom items from. She quickly chose an electric blue yukata with black dragons on it, and took a towel and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the warm water and stepped into the bathroom after taking off her clothes. She needed a good scrubbing after all that sparring yesterday.

How wonder is it that faith would allow Hiei to want to take a tinkle a few minutes after dear Hajime goes to shower. So the little demon jumps through the bedroom window of Hajime's room, and makes his way to the adjoining bathroom totally not paying attention (or not caring…again) to the sounds of the running shower. As soon as he entered he lifted the toilet seat getting ready to his business. Hajime heard Hiei and violently started twitching.

"_I'm in here you know?"_

"_Yes I know…so?"_

"_It's kinda an invasion of privacy, and this curtain is partially see-through" _she replied while trying to shield herself.

Hiei couldn't have cared less, he pulled down the zipper at this point proceeded to…tinkle._"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," _he said with a smirk on his face. He knew how to provoke her, and loved her reactions to his provoking ways. It was so much fun, and she was just too easy.

"_THAT WAS WHEN I WAS SEVEN! GET OUT!" _Hajime shrieked with a now very red face.

"_With all that time you just spent yelling at me and hiding your body you could have finished your shower," _Hiei remarked while zipping up his pants and moving to wash his hands. He then walked calmly out of the bathroom, quickly enough to avoid the flying shampoo bottle. Like he said, too easy.

After Hajime changed and came out she sat down to comb her hair. Hiei was sprawled out on the bed and watched, with a bored expression, Hajime fix her hair. He then idly asked her, _"that song that you sang at that…human courtship place, it sounded familiar."_

"_It should, I used to sing it as a lullaby for us to sleep to sometimes. My mother used to sing it to me all the time."_

"_Hn. That's kind of a sad song to sing to your child right before bed."_

"_I saw it as a song that expressed hope"_

"_Whatever, just hurry up so we can go and get your crap"_

LLLLLLLLLLL **After moving Hajime's stuff** (cause that scene isn't necessary or fun) LLLLLLLLLLL

Hajime packed out the last of her stuff in her new closet and shut it closed. She gave a sigh and then headed down stairs where she heard a commotion going on. When she went into the living room she saw a young black haired boy with three bottles of beer in hand arguing with a slightly shorter brunette girl. A 6'0 orange haired guy had three of those flower necklaces that you'd get at luaus; pink, blue, and yellow. He was putting out bowls of chips on the coffee table. Hajime blinked once, then a couple more times, and then she quietly slinked away into the kitchen to get a soda. When she got there she saw the refrigerator door open and half of a body sticking out. It sort of looked like the fridge was trying to eat this person. Then a red covered head popped up, victorious from the fridge with a tiny Motts apple juice box. When he turned he got so startled by her presence that he almost dropped the tiny box of juicy goodness.

"_Whoa, sorry" _Kurama said with a slight smile on his face.

"_Don't apologize, I'm the one here standing like your stalker or something like that." _Hajime replied while situating herself in front of the now open fridge. She glanced about the contents and then chose a Pepsi can. It was either that or Mountain Dew which wasn't so tasty in her opinion. She looked at Kurama who was now sipping his juice through a straw and looking quite content. _"I'm Hajime"_

"_I know, I'm Kurama. I'm a good friend of Hiei's"_

"_Ah, I see," s_he replied with another burning sip of carbonated beverage,_ "and who are all those other people?"_

A chuckle escaped the red-head, _"that's Yusuke, the girl is Keiko and that's Kuwabara." _

"_And what in the world are they doing?"_

"_Planning a party….or trying to anyways"_

"_For who? Somebody has a birthday?"_

Another chuckle, _"no, a party for you Hajime-san"_

"_Me? What for? And you can drop the '_san_'"_

"_A welcoming party to the temple and into our lives. And also to get to know you better"_

"_Wow that's sweet of you guys, you don't have to. But why are they fighting?"_

"_Keiko is saying that the only reason Yusuke thought of this party was so that he'd have a _'legitimate' _reason to drink alcohol"_ Kurama said with a sigh while shaking his head.

"_I'm fine with the booze drinking as long as no one pukes on me,"_ Hajime replied with a shoulder shrug. With that, the two headed out to the living room and said that it was all thumbs up for the party.

"_Woohoo! That's the spirit Hajime-chan! Let's goooo!" _cheered Yusuke

Well after Kurama located and dragged Hiei to the living room, the party commenced. There was music, the playing of racing video games and DDR dance-off (Kuwabara beat everyone, surprisingly). Eventually, as Yusuke planned, everyone slowly got either tipsy or very drunk. 'I'm Too Sexy' started to blast through the stereos, at this wonderful point decided to start dancing to the song and do a sexy strip tease. Unfortunately he chose to do this in front of the very lucky Genkai. First, off came his shirt. Then he took off his pants and started to swing it in the air as best as a drunken man can. As a great physic, Genkai could foresee the outcome of this train wreck and promptly kick the poor orange haired youth off of his stage (aka the coffee table). Yusuke cheered, for the attempted strip tease or the kicking I'm not so sure, and then turned to Hajime, the sweet _sweet _child who was now terribly wasted, and promised to give her 50 bucks if she gave Hiei a actual lap dance (no fake or stiff stuff here folks). She starred at the 50 dollars with squinted eyes, truly evaluating the green piece of paper. She slowly nodded as if trying to comprehend something that the 50 dollar note had said to her. She finally said, _"Okay Mister George Washington" _with a slight, uncoordinated salute. She then unsteadily rose and 'walked' over to said fire demon.

When she stood in front of him, he just raised his eyebrow wondering what she was going to do. Hajime licked her lips and clumsily straddled Hiei's lap. Hiei sat wide eyed as Hajime started to grind him to the beat of the music. He couldn't move, at all; he was in such utter shock that this was actually happening. Hajime got up, turned around, and then plopped ungracefully back onto his lap and continued with the dance. Like the best friend that he is, Kurama made sure to come and help the distressed and shocked demon by making sure that he was video tapping and taking many pictures of the moments on his camera (good friend right?). So Hajime shook her tushie in Hiei's face and acted like a puppeteer and did a weird clapping with Hiei's hands. Did I mention that Hiei is still in shock, so much so that he can't properly process or react because his brain is still in: _**WTF?**__ mode_. Then as the song was reaching its end, Hajime decided to bring Hiei's face closer to hers and give a nice big kiss! Okay, so no one at the party saw that coming. Kurama almost dropped the camera, Genkai spilt her drink, Keiko and Boton just couldn't close their mouths, Kuwabara choked on lint from the carpet and almost died, and Yusuke was laughing his ass off. And what of dearest Hiei? Well, in his mind, his thought process went something like this:

_**In Hiei's Brain**_

_We're very sorry, but this Thought Processing Centre of Hiei Jaganshi's brain is temporarily out of service. I repeat the TPC is temporarily out of service. We will notify you as soon as possible when the TPC is back in working mode. We're very sorry, but this… _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: awesome! Chapter 3 is up and I'll get the next one up ASAP. Well wasn't that a …nice chapter? You know the drill review and keep on reading. No seriously I want at least 3 reviews before the next chapter (I'm not _that_ demanding) and suggestions are welcomed ^_^

Yusuke: just review and no one will die of waiting for the new chapter okay? Okay!


	5. Hangovers and The Aftermath

Washio: I have had TEN reviews in TOTAL! WOOHOO! Thank you all so much and a special thanks to my new reviewer:** dragonwingedangel. **All my reviewers make me so happy. Another big thanks to my great friend, **MB Otaku, **for helping me with the party scene in the last chapter (she told me to make Kuwabara do the strip tease XD). Give me ideas in your reviews people so that I can make this the best romantic comedy fic that I possibly can ^_^. And can you people who put me on your alerts list review also? Ummm, I think that's it. Hitsugaya-chaaaaann!?

Hitsugaya: that's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya to you -__-#

Washio: whatever. Just do the disclaimer for me okay?

Hitsugaya: *sigh* Washio owns nothing except the creative thoughts used to conjure up the strange situations featured in this fic. Are you happy now?

Washio: yes, very. And now we shall continue the fic!

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

Inner thoughts or narration

"_Talking_"

(Random author notes and thoughts)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Chapter 4: Hangovers and the Aftermath

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hajime was face down in a pool of what she hoped was her own drool. Her lower body was on the sofa while the upper half was kissing the carpet. She blinked a couple times and then slowly raised herself off of the ground so that she wouldn't aggravate the hangover migraine that she had. With half-lidded eyes she looked around to assess the situation, and remember what the hell happened last night. Yusuke and Kuwabara were snuggled with each other; Kuwabara was stroking Yusuke's back and muttering how he was his snow angel. Boton was face down in a slice of pizza, and Keiko looked like she was running in her sleep while still lying on the sofa. A now shirtless Kurama had his hair untidily braided and was face down on the floor similar to how Hajime was previously positioned. Apparently, she would never be drinking with these _lovely_ people ever again. Soon she saw a glass of water being placed in front of her with two tablets beside it. She looked up and saw Hiei with a scowl on his face.

"_You are NEVER to drink alcohol again, do you hear me?"_

"_Yes dad," _she replied meekly as she downed the tablets with the water, "_aren't you going to help the rest of them?"_

"_No…well, maybe fix the fox, but that's it." _He said while shoving his _friend _into a more comfortable position.

"_Are you okay, you seem uneasy?"_

Apparently, our dear Hajime doesn't seem to remember the lap dance that caused Hiei to have a mental shutdown. Hiei realized this and just walked away; if she didn't remember then he wouldn't either. As the morning progressed, everyone woke up and tried taking care of their respective hangovers. Yukina came in and gave Keiko some green tea to help sooth her hungry tummy. The ice maiden smiled at everyone, the only sane one besides Hiei who did not drink, and remembered the fun times that occurred last night.

She turned to Hajime and asked her, _"Hajime, I was wondering what you call that dance that you did last night"_

Both Yusuke's and Hiei's heads snapped up, knowing that there would only be some form of disaster to follow this question. Yusuke was standing behind Hajime waving his hands signally 'no' to the clueless girl. Hajime just raised an eyebrow and asked what dance she was talking about.

"_The dance that you did for Hiei, don't you remember? I'm not familiar with it myself, so I wanted to ask you about it"_

"_I did a dance for you last night?" _she said directing her focus to Hiei with an even higher raised eyebrow.

"_Hn. I'd hardly call it a dance." _

"_OH YEAH!" _Kuwabara exclaimed, _"You gave Hiei a lap dance after Genkai kicked me off the table. I remember it because I almost choked on link from the carpet when I saw you doing it"_

Now you and I both know that Kuwabara isn't completely stupid, however this scenario dares to prove us wrong. Hiei's eyebrow started to violently twitch as he stared at the obvious imbecile that let the cat out of the bag. Yusuke just smacked his hand against his face and then silently said a prayer because he knew that no matter how sweet Hajime seemed, she was gonna totally kill his ass…and then some. Everyone else (except Yukina) just blinked. Hajime just turned from Kuwabara to Hiei, looked at him, then stared at the carpet. She blinked a bit and then walked away to lock herself in her room to go to sleep and therefore wake up since it was _**obviously **_only a dream. She was in the room for about 5 minutes and then resurfaced, convinced that what was just said did NOT happen. However, some people just don't know when to stop.

"_Hajime, what happened? If you don't remember you don't have to force yourself. I'm sure someone else will tell me what a 'lap dance' is" _Yukina said happily.

"_There must be a mistake. Did I really give Hiei a lap dance last night?"_

"_The bulge in his pants last night says 'yes',_" Kurama replied, apparent aspects of Youko peeking through.

Hiei sent the fox a dirty look, and made sure to direct Hajime's attention to Yusuke by telling her that it was him and a lovely 50 dollar that was the instigator…besides the high level of alcohol in her system. Mysteriously, a vine came out of nowhere and proceeded to beat up the young detective. (I wonder how that happened). Everyone just stepped away from Yusuke as if it never happened. Hajime sighed and collapsed into the sofa with her head in her hands. Hiei, being the nice person he was, decided to say something

"_I forgive you for being a jackass last night. So let's just forget this whole disaster, agreed?"_

Hajime ignored the fire demon's obviously rude remark and smoothly said, _"It's just that I thought I finally got the whole lap dance thing out of my system"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _Keiko questioned.

"_I used to give lap dances for cash….what is it you guys? Is there something on my face?" _Hajime said while looking at all the jaw dropped faces of the people present, Hiei excluded of course.

"YOU?! _You used to give lap dances? What in the world did you do that for?!" _Yusuke exclaimed.

"_As I just said, I did it for cash. We all can be master thieves like you Hiei." _She replied smoothly

"_I can, and a way better one at that." _Kurama boasted. We can so tell that, with hangovers, Youko easily seeps through the red head's level headed and kind demeanour. Hiei just raised his eyebrow at the fox as if to say that he wasn't sure that now was the best time to say that or if that was the part of the sentence to concentrate on. But like a smart cookie, he left it alone. He gave Hajime on last disturbed glance and then left, to goodness knows where. There was a bit of silence, and then Kurama half turned to Hajime and asked,

"_You lied didn't you?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Why?"_

"_To ruffle Hiei's feathers"_

"_WHAT?!"_ the rest of the group exclaimed realizing they had been tricked as well.

Kurama ignored them to pose his next question, _"any particular reason?"_

"_Just to get back at him for the shower incident the other day" _she replied with a smug and very satisfied look on her face. Everyone looked at each other and silently chose to let that one slip under the rug.

Keiko interjected with her own question, _"but Hiei didn't seem that bothered by it. Are you sure you 'ruffled his feathers'"_

"_Yup, it's been a while since Hiei and I have seen each other but he's still the same. He was bothered alright. And I'll beat anyone who tells him or lets him on. I'll tell him in due time." _She finished with a menacing glare particularly towards Kuwabara and Yusuke. The two happily got the message. Everyone figured that they were stable enough at this point to make their way home, so they all left. After the goodbyes were said, Hajime got up and made her way for the bathroom to take a shower since she smelt like booze. By the time she finished, she decided to go find Hiei.

LLLLLLLLLLL With Hiei LLLLLLLLLLL

Hiei was in a tree (isn't he always?). Hajime stood at the tree's base waiting to be acknowledged. After a couple minutes of silence, he jumped down and appeared right beside her. She blinked and turned to face him; they were on eye level which was unusual for her. How many guys do you know that are 5'0? She just stared at him for a little while; reading into his red irises. Hiei's eyes narrowed, as he did not appreciate her overly analytical gaze. He turned and started to walk away while discussing the way their training program would go. He would train her 5 days out of the week, starting as early as 3 am if he felt like it. Felt like it? Hajime just twitch in the thought of getting up so early and new Hiei would do it when he felt twisted enough. He then told her that when she wasn't training with him, she'd be with Genkai who would make her break just as much sweat as he would. Great, lots and lots of fun for the next goodness knows how long. Hajime sulked while walking behind the fire demon. She suddenly stopped and asked Hiei a daring question; if he liked the lap dance that she gave him. Even though she was drunk and probably didn't do that great of a job, but she still wanted to know. Hiei stopped in his tracks and partially turned around. He squinted at her and then chuckled.

"_I've gotten better lap dances from overtly stoned snake demonesses, whom have no ass to begin with might I add." _He said with a snort.

Hajime just held her tongue of her rude comment and instead said, _"I should just get used to you been an insensitive asshole again shouldn't I?"_

"_Pretty much"_

"_Oh, what fun!"_ she replied laced with sarcasm.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: ARRGG! Nowhere near as long as I wanted it, but I decided to at least post up this chapter even if it's short. There's no sense in me trying to write more if I'm all pumped out of ideas. Sorry for being such a procrastinator v.v. _**REVIEW PEOPLE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**_ I'm a little stuck right now so I'm open to just about anything. I'm tired so I'm going to bed.

Hajime: seriously readers give an idea or tell your friends about the fic so they can give an idea. Washio knows what the overall plan for the story is; she just doesn't know how to get there.

Hiei: and hurry, I don't want to be here longer than I need to.


	6. New Element Unlocked

Washio: hey all you people! Welcome to another chapter of Hiei in Love: The Redo. Once again thank you all for reviewing as usual (wish more people would though T_T). And in the last chapter I overreacted a bit. If you guys tell me what to do then what's the point right? I was just really stumped for a while and felt like the story was slowing down before it even really started. But now I think I remember the original way I thought to get through the story (ideas for the previous one) so we should all be okay! Alright I think that's enough rambling, disclaimer time! *gives Jin the paper*

Jin: awww, Washio-chan doesn't own me and the rest of me merry cast mates, only her inability to write a good fight scene and bad spelling habits.

Washio: yeah I know sad right? If I did own them…… well let's not get into that right now. Read the rest please.

Jin: O right! Please also keep a look out fer 'er new fic **Anime Adventure: The Redo** which will be posted soon ya 'ear.

Washio: nicely done my flying Irish boy ^_^. Now read the fic!

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

Inner thoughts or narration

"_Talking_"

(Random author notes and thoughts)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Chapter 5: New Element Unlocked

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Hiei told her that training was going to be a living hell, Hajime didn't know that it would be to this extent. He would regularly get her up at 6 in morning and made her run around the temple grounds while trying to catch him; all under an hour. If she failed to catch him, which was normally the case, she would have to do hand stand push-ups. The catch? She had to balance a heavy object on her feet; a boulder, a stack of books, or maybe even Hiei himself, and if she dropped the object she would have to start her push-ups all over again. After the warm up was finish (what a warm up right?) the two would begin sparring, and the fire demon showed absolutely no mercy. If he kicked her into a tree, he wouldn't even give her a second to get up before he came rushing at her to attack again. Hajime was stronger than he first expected, but it was nothing to write home about. Now don't miss understand, Hajime is decently strong she just doesn't have endurance which could be fatal in battle. Even though she was being worn out, Hajime never complained and just gritted her teeth and tried to learn from her mistakes. Five hours of kiss ass later, Hajime would take an hour and a half break. After that, Genkai would come to help her harness the elements within her, you know so she doesn't explode. When she became more in tune with the element energies inside of her, Hiei would then step in to bring that particular element energy to the forefront. After that, then they would train some more, and then when her control of the element was satisfactory the cycle would start all over again.

On this particular Saturday Hiei decided to give Hajime a break because he's so nice (Genkai said she'd break his face if he didn't). Instead, all the boys chose to use the day to practice fighting with each other so that their skills didn't deteriorate. Hajime sat on the patio with Yukina and watched them do their stuff. Kurama and Kuwabara decided to go deeper into the forest so that they didn't get into the way of Yusuke and Hiei who chose to train in front of the temple. Sweat beads rolled off of the young detective's forehead as he skidded backwards to avoid Hiei's katana. He threw a wave of weak shot guns in the fire demon's direction. Hiei dodged them with ease, and sent a small but effective fire ball at Yusuke whom rolled away from the blaze. Wasn't this supposed to be a practice session? Either Yusuke was out of shape or Hiei was being a bit too serious with this spar. However, we all know that Yusuke is one who doesn't like the idea of losing, so he decided to try and catch Hiei by surprise. He disappeared and ran to Hiei's side and readied his spirit gun. Hiei didn't anticipate him to reappear so close to him and in that position. His eyes went wide when he realized what he was about to do.

"_Wait detective don't…"_

"_SPIRIT GUN!" _

Hiei dodged the attack and then quickly looked behind him. Hajime and Yukina were distracted by Kuwabara's cat; they didn't notice the attack coming straight for them.

"_Oi Hajime! Yukina! Get the hell out of the way!" _he yelled in the two girl's direction. Even with his speed he wouldn't make, the blast was right in front of them. Hajime whipped around as soon as the glow from the spirit gun neared them. She knew that the best that she could do was cause resistance with some rubble. She lifted her hands quickly to create a large pile of rocks to throw at the attack. Surprisingly that's not what happened. A big gust of wind materialized and went straight for Yusuke's spirit gun. On collision both attacks dissolved, but that was no longer the issue here. Hajime stood with her eyes wide, an agape mouth and her arms still stretch out from forming the attack. Yusuke and Hiei rushed over to check on her and Yukina. Yukina quickly said she was completely unharmed and insisted that the two concentrate on Hajime, who was still frozen mind you. When Hiei asked if she was alright, she mumbled out an 'uh-huh'. Hiei then swiftly turned around and punched Yusuke straight in his face.

"_What was that for?!!" _Yusuke screamed at the shorter demon

"_That's what you get for not listening to me when I was trying to warn you" _Hiei grunted in response

"_You did no such thing"_

"_Look back up about 10 lines you dumbass"_

Yusuke looked back on the lines previously typed and sheepishly scratched his cheek while saying, _"Oh whoops"_

Hajime finally came out of her state of shock. She turned to Hiei and said, _"I guess this means that the wind element has been released huh?"_

"_It would seem so," _Genkai said coming back from the supermarket. She glared at Yusuke as if to say that she knew that he almost blew up the back part of her home; he got the message and twitched neverously in response. She directed her attention back to Hajime and told her that now she would be spending all of her training time with Hiei until she got the wind element stabilized. Eventually, night fell and everybody went home. Genkai and Yukina retreated to her own quarters, leaving Hiei and Hajime to themselves. The silence was a bit awkward, but Hajime soon spoke up and said, _"I think I'll just go to bed now."_ Hiei just gave a slight nod and disappeared to wherever Hiei goes when he disappears. Hajime flopped in her bed and soon sleep overcame her.

LLLLLLLLLLL The Next Day LLLLLLLLLLL

"_Hn. Onna wake up." _

"_Huh? Wa?" _

"_We need to leave now to start controlling that wind element of yours"_

"_Five more minutes daddy"_

"_I said get up NOW!" _Hiei yelled with irritation while yanking her sheets off of her. Hajime still lay in the bed in a curled position. She cracked her eyes open to look at the clock to see the red numbers saying 2:45 am. What was wrong with Hiei, and why was he up at this hour? Unfortunately there is only so much patience that a fire demon can have. He grabbed Hajime and threw her over his shoulder and ran off (very caveman-ish eh?). Hajime was frankly too tired to give a shit and slipped in and out of consciousness as Hiei carried her off to Kami knows where. Soon they reach a part of Genkai's forest that was near a lake, illuminated by the moon above them. Hiei uncaringly dropped Hajime to the ground, which needless to say woke up the poor girl. She rubbed her head while watched Hiei take a sitting position beside her. He made her start out with simple things, like consciously blowing things away from her and to whatever certain distance Hiei told her to. Next he made her levitate objects, increasing in heaviness as she improved. She was presently trying to levitate a small log when she accidently lost concentration from her fatigue and began levitating Hiei.

"_What the hell? Damn it onna, concentrate on what the hell you're doing. Get me down,"_ said a clearly upset Hiei. He was a good 4 to 5 feet off the ground and had little control over his body, not very comfortable at all for little demon. Hajime suddenly stopped the levitation, and since Hiei hadn't expected her to do it so soon he fell right on top of her. Oh how wonderful is the lady of fate (or the author of this fic) to allow Hiei to land head first into Hajime's chest and for Hajime's left leg to be up in Hiei's crotch. Hiei quickly pulled his face out of the land of boobs and grumbled how it was her fault that this happened. Hajime back fired with saying that his royal highness ordered her to get him down, so she did just that.

"_Besides it's not my fault that you started getting an erection from having your face in my boobs"_

"_I did not get an erec…!"_

"_My leg was in your crotch Hiei," _Hajime said matter of factly.

Hiei's face actually started to become tinted with pink. He folded his arms and turned his head to the side hoping that the darkness was hiding his face. This was when looked down and realized that he was still straddling Hajime. In embarrassment, he got up and mumbled that their training session was done for the day and left to go to candyland (I assume that's where he always goes). Hajime gave a slight smirk, victory was hers for once. She'd celebrate later, right now she was going back to sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: I failed v.v. I wanted to write a longer chapter but it just wasn't coming, also I was busy settling into college. Yes that right I'm finally a college student, woo! Review as always, thanks in advance


	7. Disturbing Dreams and Sweet Nightmares

Washio: *dusts off the microphone* Ahem. Is anyone still out there?

A few readers: *raise their hands*

Washio: I see there are still some left, I'm impressed. Well, whether there was anyone or not, I'm going to write the new chapter.

Readers: *applaud*

Washio: yes, yes I know. My determination to finish this is strong, worry not my friends, perseverance will see us all through to the end!!

Readers: *standing and applauding*

Washio: *glows in the wonderful moment*

Yusuke: Oi! Washio-chaaaannn!!!!!!

Washio: huh? *is disturbed from the plane of her dream/imagination*

Hiei: just write the new chapter already.

Washio: oh right. Hehe. Disclaimer time then we can start.

Hajime: Washio doesn't own anything in or related to the Yu Yu Hakusho anime or manga series. Also she wants to point out that the title for this chapter was no mistake.

Washio HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Now on with the fic!

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

Inner thoughts or narration

"_Talking_"

(Random author notes and thoughts)

Chapter 6: Disturbing Dreams and Sweet Nightmares

The target was in sight. Breathing had to be controlled; one does not want to give away their position. Silently moving through the trees, effortlessly too might I add, the predator moves even closer to the prey. The victim was so unsuspecting, so sweet is the bliss caused by ignorance. He didn't get bribed enough to do this job, so he was reveling in the feeling of adrenaline. He let out a long, silent breath; he was ready to attack. Wouldn't his superiors be happy when he took this little girl down? He readied his weapon and quietly jumped, ready to strike. However, ever so mysteriously, he is blocked half was down. What the heck? To top things off, as soon as he hit the ground, he started to burn. Burn? Shit, his ass was on fire! Literally. Stop, drop and roll time kids.

Hajime just glanced over her shoulder and sighed. Yusuke was an idiot, she was thoroughly convinced. What possessed him to _try_ and ninja her ass, she would never know. He was probably playing mission impossible in his head again. She turned back to watching the birds feed on the bread crumbs she had just tossed to the ground. It had been a long time since she had started living at the temple; about five months. A long time since she had been training her elements; she now could use earth, wind, and now fire. A long time since she reunited with Hiei; the short tempered demon who had been missing for two weeks. Hajime's eyes became downcast; two weeks had felt like 2 years. We all know that he is more than capable to handle himself in the Makai, but the young demon could not help but worry. A few of the birds flew off as the wind started to pick up a bit. Long, black strands of hair whipped around to the young girl's face, with blue orbs peering through as she looked to the sky. She felt so lonely without Hiei. As hilarious Yusuke and Kuwabara were, as fun Boton and Keiko were, as good as Kurama was for holding up interesting conversation, none of them could replace the friendship that she felt with the fire demon. Maybe she was just over thinking things; the flipping cold November air was probably freezing her brain.

Yusuke plopped himself beside her while taking a couple grass strands from his hair. He could tell that she was missing Hiei. Where the hell he was and what was taking him so long in the Makai, he didn't know. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way to comfort her. Just as he was about to try to crack a joke he felt a jolt. He glanced at Hajime who obviously was engrossed in her thoughts, so she didn't notice the new but familiar spirit energy coming their way. A devilish gleam shone in his eyes. Yusuke scooted closer to Hajime and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. The girl was so confused she just stayed there and blinked. He murmured '_I'm trying to help' _or something along those lines, she could quiet hear the muffled voice. So she just sat there since he was trying to do good and no harm (for once). Suddenly, an autumn leave was held going 'crunch' under a black boot (how one can know the colour from only hearing the sound, I have no idea). The two half turned, Yusuke still had his arm around Hajime, and saw Hiei. He looked back and forth between them with a raised eyebrow.

"_Hey Hiei, how was Makai?" _said Yusuke, all too enthusiastically for the fire demon's tastes

"_Hn, nothing new as usual"_

"_That's great. Well would you look at the time; I forgot that I was going to do something for Genkai before she kills me. Bye!"_ And with that, Yusuke left the two shorter demons to each other. Hiei raised his eyebrow one more time before turning to Hajime who was severely confused at this point. She knew something just went right over head, but had no idea what.

"_What were you two doing?" _Hiei asked…well more demanded.

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't play dumb. I know you're good at it, but now is not the time. What was going on between you two awhile ago?" _by now Hiei was sitting beside her to be able to stare her in the eyes in the hope of uncovering the truth.

"_You mean me and Yusuke?"_

"_No, you and Santa Clause. Of course you and Yusuke. Why…why was he hugging you like that?" _Hiei asked getting more irritated and slightly more embarrassed as the interrogation went on.

"_Oh he was just…wait a minute, are you jealous?" _Hajime asked with a new sparkle in her eyes.

And what did our marvelous Hiei do when accused of this jealousy? Deny it of course!

"_What? Hn, of course not." _

"_Then what brought the questioning on?"_

"_I don't need to explain myself to you" _and then poof! Hiei disappeared to pixies knows where. Maybe Hajime _was_ just over analyzing things. She shook her head and decided to head back to the temple.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **Sometime later **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hajime lay sprawled out on her bed while Hiei was in the chair cleaning his sword. Apparently demons at the border weren't too bright and thought they could take him on, boy did he show them wrong. Hajime continued to stare at the ceiling, contemplating. Hiei glanced up from his handy work and looked at the girl. He gave a short sigh and dared to ask her what the matter was. She gave him a look, which was answered by Hiei replying with the simple fact that he just _knows_ when something is up with her. She nodded slightly in comprehension. There was silence for a while longer and then Hajime spoke again. She got a distant look in her eye as her mind took her back in time to the memory that made her so restless every time she had it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **The Memory **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A magnificently huge great house stood proud and tall, with the sunlight gleaming off of the glass of the many windows. Vines were wrapped all over the outside walls of the house, the owner thought that it added character to the place, it went nicely with the beautiful gardens on every side of the lovely home. The vision switches to the person who is seeing all of this, running to the house's front door and opening it. Eventually, the person is walking through the corridors; the dead quiet corridors. All that was heard was the sound of the person walking on the hardwood floors, each and every clunk and creek. The person stopped and looked down at their feet, tiny feet with white and pink shoes. Then a sideways glance into the hallway mirror revealed enormous blue eyes almost covered by black bangs, and a tiny frame wearing a pale pink (sheer) dress reaching her ankles. (If you haven't picked up as yet, this is all from young Hajime's point of view). She suddenly heard some soft music coming from the end of the hall. She follows the sound until she reaches the second to last door on the left. With her chubby, tiny hands she pushed the partially door wide open carefully.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **End of the memory **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"_That's it? That's all that you remember? Hn. That's not very disturbing at all. If you want disturbing dreams, I can tell you the tip of the iceberg of mine" _Hiei replied with a bitter chuckle at the end. Hajime turned and looked at him with an empty look in her eyes. It was a look he had never seen her with, and it chilled him a bit. (Since he's a half ice demon, can he be chilled?) He quickly dismissed it with a slight cough, and continued _"So, what do you want me to do? I assume that you want me to awaken the rest of the memory that you're not seeing." _ Hajime gave a slight nod, _"even though I cannot clearly remember what happened next…I know subconsciously that it's not the most pleasant thing in the world" _The fire demon understood, and began to reveal his infamous Jagan eye. Hajime starred at it a bit.

"_What?"_

"_Was that always there?"_

"_No, I got it to help me find my sister. Look do you want me to look or not?" _Hiei spoke with an awkward look on his face. How she was able to make him speak so fluidly about almost every damn thing, he would never know. Hajime gave another nod and closed her eyes. Hiei did the same, save for the one on his forehead that soon began to glow green.

Hiei searched in the darkness that was her memory bank. Then he got to a wall of millions of photos, each linking to a memory. Some were blurry, the ones she couldn't remember clearly. Others were of the best resolution, extremely well preserved and well remembered memories. While scanning to find the particular photo, he saw one with his face on it; one of the better remembered ones. His curiosity got the better of him; he clicked it and opened the memory. The dark room with the photos changed into the memory. There were trees and blue skies, a waterfall and the river it ran into. Hiei then saw the child version of him being dragged by Hajime's also younger version. (We shall term them chibi Hiei and chibi Hajime to differentiate). Hiei raised a slender eyebrow, which memory was this? Chibi Hiei looked very miserable as he sat down by the river bank. Chibi Hajime quickly began setting out the various bandages and gauzes and antiseptics to treat his wounds.

"_I don't need any healing!" _chibi Hiei yelled as she wrapped the bandage too tight on his arm.

"_But Hiei-kun, this is the only way I can thank you for the nice stuff you do for me"_

"_I don't give a shit" _he grumbled

Chibi Hajime then took a wash cloth and began to rub down the part of the young demon that wasn't injured. When questioned about it, she answered that since both of his arms had been so badly injured he couldn't do it by himself, obviously. Chibi Hiei just sat there, very unwillingly. Chibi Hajime continued happily to wipe her companion. Face, cheeks, chest, lower torso, hip area…

"_Oi! What are you doing?"_

"_I already explained…"_

"_No I understand that. You can't go down _there!"

"_Why not?"_

"_Why not?" _he retorted rhetorically, "_you're a girl!"_

The two starred at each other for a little while. Chibi Hajime blinked a bit, then completely ignored chibi Hiei and proceeded to was his most sensitive area. It's at this point that both Hiei _and_ chibi Hiei blushed with their right eyes slightly twitching. Chibi Hajime continued to chibi Hiei's legs then finally his feet. She helped him put back on his clothes and began washing out all the cloths. Chibi Hiei murmured a 'thanks' to the young girl. Hiei shook his head; _now _he remembered this …event. Just another damning piece of evidence that Hajime made him do, say or think weird things. It was her fault though, she was odd herself.

The memory scene ended and Hiei was back in front of the wall of photos. He scanned the wall again and saw a chibi Hajime looking in a mirror in the same garment that was described earlier. The Hajime in the picture looked so much younger than the one he meet all those years ago, and they were pretty young even then. How far before she met him was this memory? Nevertheless, it was a blurry picture, so it only heightened his belief that it was the memory he was looking for. He touched it and the dark place melted into the memory. It was playing out just as Hajime had told him; the great house details, the corridors and the music heard from down the hall. Eventually the chibi Hajime reached the door were the present Hajime couldn't remember the happenings afterwards. He opened up a link the forefront of Hajime's mind, this way she could see the remaining part of the memory also. The door was creaked open, to ensure safety, and then pushed all the way. What was beyond the door even shocked Hiei. No wonder this memory was fuzzy. As soon as the door was opened, chibi Hajime saw a beautiful woman in a gorgeous green, Victorian style ball gown, hanging from ceiling fan. Hiei looked down at the young version of Hajime for her reaction; he was surprised the girl hadn't screamed as yet. He was even more surprised when he noticed the blank look on her face. She blinked a couple of times, and then walked into the room to the small bedside table; this was where the music was coming from. A lovely music box was sitting atop the table, it was white with carvings all over the outside; somewhat resembling the way the vines had wrapped the outside of the house. A tiny mirror was on the inside of the cover, and a tiny dancer was twirling as the music played. It was quite the well done craftsman piece; it was obliviously beautiful and even more so expensive. On top of it all there was an emerald coloured necklace inside the box as well. The box was a complete package. However the look on Hajime's face didn't express being impressed. She starred at the music box a while longer before closing it. She took it up and gave one last look at the woman dangling from the ceiling. She sighed and walked around her and to the closet in the room. Looking down to the floor, one could see the great deal of blood seeping from the closet. Hajime opened the closet to the obvious dead body of a man, about the same age of the woman. He was dressed in the clothes of a nobleman; the green jacket he wore matched the green of the woman's dress. He was awkwardly positioned. Once again the child blinked at the scene. Hiei almost couldn't believe that this was the same crybaby Hajime that he had known. She bent down and removed the sword that was in the man's hand. The blood of his and probably his assailants stained the blade. She looked it over a bit then clutched the music box close to her. She took one last glance and exited the room. She began walking down the hall, dragging the sword on the ground, leaving a bloody trail behind her.

Washio: yes a new chapter has been completed! Think of this as a happy new year's gift to you all! Hope you enjoyed it.

Hiei: just hurry up and review, and we won't have any problems *takes out sword* now will we?


	8. For The Assassins are Coming

Washio: Hello one and all! Thank you for continuing to read Hiei in Love: The Redo! I feel great since I had a bit of suspenseful end to the last chapter. I feel really good since I actually know where I'm going with this fanfic. I'm excited about it so much that I don't want to do my work (like studying and other college like stuff .). Hopefully I do as well as I did in the last chapter, and if you have any questions (maybe except for me to tell you how this fic will end) feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer them.

Koenma: why haven't I made another appearance? My die-hard fans have missed me since the 3rd chapter!

YYH cast: you have die-hard fans?

Washio: just read the disclaimer Koenma

Koenma: *twitch* that's _Lord_ Koenma to you! Washio has no ownership of the manga or anime or anything related to the Yu Yu Hakusho series. She'd also like to thank everyone who has either reviewed or added the story to their favourites/alerts list:

**Oblivion Child**

**dragonwingedangel**

**heavensblackcat**

**MB Otaku**

**ei-chan91**

**alexzjohnsonfan23**

**Kuramasredredrose**

**Utopian**

**rebelgoddess19**

**PureBloodSakura12**

**.lover**

**beastheat**

Hajime: And a super big glomp to her new reviewer **no name! **She also sincerely wishes that the people who put her on their alerts lists would take the time and put up at least ONE review. It means a great deal, thanks!

Washio: good job. You know what I realized with the last chapter, my scene breaker doesn't always show up. Isn't that weird? I'm going to try and fix that. Enjoy the story!

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

Inner thoughts or narration

"_Talking_"

(Random author notes and thoughts)

LLLLLLLLLLL Chapter 7: For the Assassins Are Coming LLLLLLLLLLL

Hiei came out of Hajime's mind. He opened his eyes and looked at Hajime. He sat beside her and, awkwardly, put his arm around her and patted her sympathetically. The poor girl was crying; glistening tears were streaming down her face. He grunted as he let Hajime cry her eyes out (bawl would be a better word) for a good half an hour. When she seemed to have calmed a bit, he turned to her and asked her to explain what the hell was up with that memory.

"_The people were my mother and father"_

"_Hn, you didn't seem very depressed about their death at the time. In fact it was like you were a different person; nothing like the pathetic cry baby I knew"_

Hajime twitched slightly at the insult, but continued, _"I guess I should just tell you everything, or else you won't understand some parts."_

Hiei raised an eyebrow, what kind of things would she be telling him that she had to bore him with her entire life story? The demon fixed himself more onto the bed with his legs folded. Hajime starred into the wall, as if all the answers were written there. She took a deep breath and began,

"_As you are aware, there are 3 lords of the Makai. However, as many demons do not know, is that the lords are really beneath one, true king of the demon world."_

"_Foolishness, there's no such thing." _The fire demon sneered.

"_You can ask Mukuro if you don't believe me, or better yet ask Koenma. You know I don't just lie willy-nilly Hiei,"_ and with that Hiei lowered the harsh glare he was giving her; he knew Hajime was not a liar.

"_Continuing what I was saying, there is a Makai king. As it is in most royal positions, the next king was always the next of kin in line. The only time deviation from the norm happened was when unanimously it was chosen that the present king was not fit for the throne. My father became the king when he was 19 since his father passed away. He met my mother about six years later and married her soon after. I am their only child."_

Hajime paused to let Hiei's mind soak all this new information. The youkai did not realize that it would be something this serious. That certainly explained some things, like why demons were always trying to kill her. He soon looked up at her, and gave her a nod to continue.

"_My parents were always in danger of assassinations since some people of the family did not agree with the views and values my parents upheld. In particular, the fact that my father was trying to work with Enma and all of Spirit World; you know, trying to make the three worlds co-exist. As you can imagine, people were not happy. My parents did have supporters, Raizen used to be one of them, actually. But I believe they had more enemies. I remember that night now. We were having a party of some kind. My mother told me that there was a very good chance that someone would use this as an opportunity to kill all three of us. So she sent me away into the garden behind the house, there was a secret passage way that led underground. She told me to stay there for at least a day. If she or father did not come for me, I was to run away since that probably meant they were dead."_

"_So they left you in a safe place and fought off the assailants. They died in the process but knew that if you weren't found, you could one day go back and take the throne. But instead of running away you went back to see if by chance they were alive, and when they weren't you took keepsakes with you and then left. Am I right?"_ Hiei responded while starring off into space. Hajime gave a nod and then sighed. She then flopped back onto the bed; Hiei turned and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy now. He now understood why she had warded off the painful memory. She was fully aware her parents would die, so that was why she seemed so apathetic when she saw their dead bodies. Everything was finally in place, well almost.

"_One more thing, if you knew your parents were dead, why is it that when the demons who tried to steal my tear gem and threatened to kill Yukina, you believed them when they said they would take you to your parents?" _he asked, remembering the story of that faithful day.

"_A girl can dream right? I hoped that maybe they were somehow still alive and only appeared dead," _she replied with a weak smile. Hiei nodded with understanding and moved to get up off the bed, but Hajime grabbed lightly onto his shirt; silently asking him to stay. Hiei shifted awkwardly, and sat back down. Unsure of what to do he just sat there, and Hajime could not have asked for anything more.

LLLLLLLLLLL **Somewhere in the Makai** LLLLLLLLLLL

Kaijitsu starred lazily out the window; starred into the vast Makai planes. His narrow brown eyes were out of focused. Two of his servants were shaking silently as they stayed there with trays filled with food for him. He had yet to acknowledge them so they were not allowed to say or do anything. Their master had been a very bad, for lack of better word, mood lately and all the servants were on their toes. Kaijitsu sighed heavily and turned around to see the servants with his food. He blinked twice and breathed heavily upwards; so to temporarily move his ivory bangs out of his face. He walked to the servant who held a tray with a glass of water in it. He picked it up carefully, looked at the wall then back to the glass. He contemplated making the two things connect in a glorious shattering. Just as he was about to make the glass and wall kiss, his actions were stopped when the door to his room swung open. Ryuk was breathing heavily and almost collapsed on the floor. Kaijitsu's eyes got a gleam to it as he saw the out-of-breathe water demon. He placed the glass back on the tray and walked hurriedly to the crouching demon. Ryuk looked up to his anxious master; he was glad that he actually had good news to relate to him.

"_My lord, after the doctor got the cauldron to start working again it was eventually able to find the girl…" _he started

"_Don't tell me things I already know, YOU FOOL!" _Kaijitsu said with rising fury, _"Get to the point!"_

"_Yes sir! Long and short of it is that I have located the girl, Hajime, and looked up a little background information to make sure she's the right one, and she is." _Ryuk finished with pride, his master would be so happy with him that he would probably treat him kinder forever more! Well, maybe for the next month…or more like the next two weeks….one day perhaps? Surely he would reward him with 3 meals instead of just giving him one!

Kaijitsu laughed an evil, low chuckle. How wondrous it would be to, not only be able to control all five elements which would make him unbeatable, but he would also be able to become the Makai king meaning no one could over rule him! The thought alone was enough to make him explode with ecstasy, but he can't because he would be kind of dead and unable to carry out his lovely plan. (It would be a bit hard, huh?) He stepped over Ryuk and made his way to the downstairs laboratory that the doctor, Akio, was in. When Kaijitsu busted open the door, Akio was already over the cauldron watching the mixture intently. Kaijitsu went and took a look into it as well. There is was, the wretched whelp that held unspeakable powers inside of her frail body. He gripped the rim of the cauldron until his knuckles turned almost worse than ghostly white. Akio say this and placed a reassuring hand on his master's shoulder. He told him that in due time, he would acquire all the power and all would soon bow before him, even Lord Enma. The words seemed to soothe Kaijitsu's rage for the moment.

"_Yes soon, Hajime's powers will be mine!"_

LLLLLLLLLLL **Back in**__Ningenkai LLLLLLLLLLL

"_ACHOO! Whoa, sorry"_

"_Bless you Hajime. That was quite a sneeze."_ Kurama said after handing her some tissue

"_It was real sudden and random." _Yusuke commented

"_Yeah, maybe someone is talking about you" _Kuwabara added with a short laugh

"_Perhaps"_ she replied.

Poor Hiei just raised a questioning eyebrow; once again left out of the loop since he did not bother himself with silly human mannerisms or references. Hajime giggle a little know that he was lost to the conversation. He gave her slight glare. She sighed and went to get something to drink. She goes to the fridge and only sees water and a jug of iced green tea. She turns up her nose at the choices and decides to check the coffee pot. To her dismay, there is left over green tea in there. When she questions it, Yusuke confess that he wanted to see if the coffee maker could make tea also. Shaking her head she heads to the cupboard to eat something instead. She goes into the cupboard and then calmly states:

"_WHY IS THERE ONLY EVER GREEN TEA IN THE DAMN PLACE!!!? WHAT THE HELL MAN?"_

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and just starred at her with puzzled expressions.

"_EVERYTIME SOMEONE DRINKS SOMETHING IN THIS DAMN FANFICTION, THEY DRINK GREEN TEA!!" _(It's true, you can check the chapters…except the party one [chap 3])

All the boys looked back and forth between each other. After a moment Yusuke then dared to ask, _"Dude, are you okay?" _

Hajime breathed a bit and replied, _"Yeah I'm fine, sorry. I overreacted a bit."_ Hajime takes down the green tea and acts like it never happened.

"_Damn bipolar bitch" _Hiei muttered under his breath.

"_What was that Hiiii-chan?"_ Hajime asked with an innocent but evil look on face, as if to say "I dare you to repeat that".

Eventually the day faded into night and the members of the Reikai Tentai went to their respective homes. Hiei lay outside in the grass (what happened to his tree?) and starred up into the star-filled night sky. He was breathing slowly, taking in all that was around him. Hajime came over and plopped beside him. Hiei gave a sideways glance to show that he had acknowledged her presence. She turned to look at the grass playing with her bare feet.

"_I never got to say it earlier, but thanks. You know, for comforting me and all that jazz; I know how physical contact and emotions aren't you cup of tea."_

"_Hn, you were acting so pathetic what else could I do? Just make sure get stronger, physically, mentally and emotionally, because I will not be providing you solace again, got it?"_

Hajime smiled a dazzling smile. She knew that this was Hiei's own way of being nice to her. But he was telling a truth; she needed to be stronger overall. She made a slight resolution to improve on her already improved self. Hajime then bade Hiei goodnight and headed to her room. Soon a deep sleep came over her. Hiei stayed out a bit longer; he decided to take a walk around the forest behind Genkai's temple. He then notices a demoness, dressed in all black, heading towards the temple. Since this obviously did not seem like the regular nightly visitor, Hiei decided to casually follow –stalk- said person. He realized that when the black cloaked individual reached the temple, she jumped up to Hajime's open window.

"_Well, that's not good,"_ he thought slightly agitated.

He teleported (you know what I mean) to the deep sleeping girl's room and quickly killed the assassin. Hiei sighed as he wiped the blood from his sword; how in the world that girl could sleep through all of that he would never know. More importantly however, was the assassin's presence here. That woman was the fifth assassin that he had killed in the past week; all gunning for Hajime's life. He shook his head and took his usual spot by the window, soon nodding in and out of sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLL **A Couple Days Later **LLLLLLLLLLL

Boy isn't it hot? The weather that particular day was hitting the 80's region. Why was it this hot during December? (Because a certain authouress said so). So with the brilliance only Yusuke can have, since he claims he is just that great, a plan was created to battle the heat with ice-cream! Everyone was game for the idea, including Hiei. So everyone walked down to the nearest Baskin Robin. The girls and Kuwabara all got vanilla cones, Yusuke and Hajime got chocolate, and Kurama got cookies and cream. It was now Hiei's turn to order. He stood there, seriously contemplating the choices and possibilities. There were some interesting flavours that he had not tasted before, but he was not about to waste his time taste 20 different ice-cream flavours. Hajime inched closer to him and whispered,

"_Try the cookie dough one"_

He raised an eyebrow (he does that quite a bit huh?) and saw Kurama nodding in approval. He trusted the both of them and got a double scoop of the cookie dough. He took one lick of it and fell in love with it. He looked at his two companions and nodded in satisfactory agreement. He was so delighted to be having such a delicious flavour, even though he was not hot like everyone else. So engrossed with the sweet treat, that he did not notice the assassin waiting in the trees to descend on them. The individual dropped down and slashed for Hajime's head. Hajime ducked and tumbled away, exposing Hiei who was close behind her.

_SWOOSH!_

And in one fatal swoop meant for Hajime's head, Hiei's new found love (i.e. the cookie dough ice cream) was now head first on the pavement. All the held was the stump of the cone. If Hiei were the type, he would have collapsed crying. Instead he is the type to be angry instead of sad. He brashly took out his sword and made the bastard's head roll…literally. Everyone was staring at him. Yusuke was the first to get over the shock; shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way. Boton shook her head and was thankful no humans were around to see that. Hiei decided that now would be a grand time to tell Hajime that assassins were frequently visiting her, especially while she slept. The news struck a chord in her; a chilling chord. People had tried to kill her before, that was _nothing_ new to her. However, attemptive assassinations while she slept were new and frightening. What if Hiei was not there? She definitely would have died since, as Hiei rudely commented, she slept like a rock. She started to shake at this realization. Hiei twitched, knowing that maybe he should have relayed the news with more tack. (But that's not like him at all, is it?) He messed up her hair and told her not to worry. He reasoned that since Koenma would lengthen his prison sentence if he did not help, he could do nothing but protect her. She giggled and gave Hiei a tight hug; she knew that it was his way of being sweet to her. As soon as her body contacted with his, Hiei could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He looked over her shoulder to see Yusuke and Kuwabara making kissy faces and Kurama trying to hide his laughter. Damn bastards, the lot of them! Eventually she let go and Hiei turned around to hide his red face from her. That stupid girl had no idea how much of a hold she had on him.

LLLLLLLLLLL Chapter Fin LLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: sweet. Another chapter finished! And it was actually kind of long, so that's good.

Yukina: please give us reviews ^_^


	9. Jumping Hurdles

Washio: Hey, welcome back! *dodges flying objects* Yeah I bet you though I was dead or something (stupid college and laziness). Thank you for the reviews and adding me to alerts/favourite lists as usual. Remember to give good reviews and constructive criticisms (if you're flaming please tell me why so that I can make it better). Also I would like to point out that I am trying to tweak Hajime's character, so as not to let her fall into a Mary-Sue characterization. So bear with me, please?

Hajime: She'd also like to say thanks to **MB Otaku **for pointing out that she had been spelling 'staring' wrong. And here to do the disclaimer is Vash from Trigun!

Vash: hey! Washio doesn't own the Yu Yu Hakusho anime or manga or any other fancy stuff that comes with owning it. She's just a girl with a grand imagination. LOVE AND PEACE EVERYONE!

Washio: Alright! I also managed to fix my scene breaker thing. Let's get on with the fic.

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

Inner thoughts or narration

"_Talking_"

(Random author notes and thoughts)

LLLLLLLLLLL Chapter 8: Jumping Hurdles LLLLLLLLLLL

Hajime rolled backwards on the ground. She looked up quickly and saw the green vines rushing towards her. She scrambled up and nearly dodged them. She hid behind a tree to take a breather; Kurama was a harsh teacher. She was not sure who, but whoever it was that said that princesses had it easy needed to have his head _seriously _examined. Kurama summoned the tree branches to reach down and grab Hajime. The demoness struggled, failing to get out of the bond of bark.

Genkai shook her head; it had been a year and a half since Hajime had started training with her. The girl had somehow successfully unlocked the wind and fire powers, along with the already active earth powers. However, that was the same place she was five months into this. She had grown endurance wise, so at least there was that to acknowledge. She watched as Kurama carried Hajime back to the dojo, where everyone was sitting and watching.

"_You're pathetic, you know that?" _Genkai said while lighting a cigarette.

"_Ahh, come on Grandma! Take it easy on her, she's trying her best." _Yusuke chimed in knowing full well how much of a "stick-up-the-ass" person Genkai could be. Genkai gave the boy a look, and then turned to Kurama and nodded to him signaling to let the girl down. Hajime lay sprawled on the grass breathing heavily. Kurama stood over her, whispering an apology and extending his arm to assist her up. She glanced up wearily and took the hand. The girl limped back to the veranda and sat down gingerly. Yusuke sighed and walked out to the field, readied himself to spar with Kurama. The two were fast flashes; several connections of fists to opposing bodies were seen. Hajime stared in awe and slight jealousy; they made it look flawless and easy. Kurama summoned a thorn-less rose whip and began escalating his attacks. Yusuke muttered a curse under the pressure; then sent a small, but effective, spirit gun at the fox. Kurama blinked, dodged it with ease, and began attacking once again. Hajime watched them go back and forth with such smooth effectiveness. Eventually the friendly tousle ended and then Genkai decided it was time for a water break.

In the midst of making their various snacks, Boton popped up out of nowhere and greeted them cheerily.

"_HELLO MINNA-SAN!"_

"_AHHHH! DAMNIT YOU GRIM REAPER!" _Yusuke exclaimed calmly, since Boton's appearance had disturbed the concentration he had that went into making his sandwich. Kuwabara laughed Yusuke and his jumpiness, and then Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara and his now broken nose. (Geez, touchy). Kurama shook his head at their antics and turned his attention back to Boton and enquired about her presence. She smiled brightly and held out five tickets for them to take.

"_A tournament?" _Kurama said with a raised eyebrow.

"_Yes" _she replied,_ "it will be held in another 5 months, so you boys will have plenty of time to train"_

"_And the hell do we need to go?" _Yusuke asked between a bite of his sandwich. _"Is it because some scary maniac is going to be there and we need to stop him?"_

"_Bingo!" _she replied with a smile. Everyone else just sweat dropped; isn't it wonderful how freely Koenma throws the boys into this dangerous situations? Yusuke shook his head and mumbled something about stupid diaper-wearing rulers. Kurama gave a chuckle, and then gave Boton a nod to show that they had accepted the mission. As she flew off, Genkai loudly proclaimed that she would _not _be the 5th fighter this time; what with dying and all that jazz last time. She pointed at Hajime, as though to gesture to her replacement. The girl looked around and then realized what the old psychic was implying.

"_MEEEEEE? You just called me pathetic and an incompetent fighter"_

"_She never said incompetent but that is rather accurate" _Hiei retorted with a smirk on his face. Hajime twitched slightly and then turned back to Genkai.

"_This just means the next 3 month will more intense with nonstop training" _she said with a huff of her cigarette.

"More _intense? Help me God" _Hajime exclaimed with a thud to the ground. The group figured she would be fine and continued eating their lunch…leaving her on the floor

LLLLLLLLLLL Five months later LLLLLLLLLLL

And so as time usually does in this piece of fiction, it passed quickly since the authoress thinks that explaining five months worth of training is just too boring. So the four boys were all riding the train through the demon world. All were a bit fidgety since their fifth fighter was missing….no late! Late was the preferred view of the optimistic. And as we know, Hiei is _not_ optimistic so he blurted out:

"_She's not coming" _

"_What the heck man? Have some confidence! She'll be there when we get there." _Yusuke tried to rationalize

"_Yeah, or she's somewhere else on the train and couldn't find us" _Kuwabara chimed in whilst nodding with clenched fists.

"_Hn, believe what you will." _the fire demon replied. He turned to look back out the window. The group rode the rest of the way, each with their own silent contemplation and imaginative ideas of where Hajime could be.

The boys eventually reached the island that tournament would be held on, Shinigami's Nest. They made their way to the 'sign-in' booth, where all the fighter groups went to so that they could be counted as present and receive their room key. Yusuke flashed a big smile to the cute cat demon behind the table, who blushed in return. He slapped their tickets on the table stating that they were the Urameshi team, 'present and ready to kick ass'. The cat demoness scanned through the roster and ticked them off and searched for their key. As she was about to do the hand off, she hesitated and did a head count.

"_Where's your fifth fighter?" _she questioned

Yusuke twitched slightly, _"she's running late, ah…Saya-chan. She'll be here soon"_ he replied while trying to 'smoothly' snatch the key from her.

The cat avoided the hand and shook her head, _"I'm sorry sir. Unless all five members are present, we cannot recognize you as a team and admit you into the tournament…or give you a room key."_

The detective grumbled a bit, trying to think of a way out of the bind. He looked to Kurama, hoping the fox had a crafty back up plan. Kurama shook his head with a look that conveyed 'we don't need any in extra trouble'. Kuwabara tried to help Yusuke with his pleading, but the girl continued to say no. they were testing the kind girl's patience, and a line was beginning to form; angry demons were getting restless.

One suddenly shouted, _"watch were yer goin'! Who do ya think y'er, walkin' to the front of the line?"_

"_Wait in the back like the rest of us, damnit" _yelled another.

The boys turned to see what the commotion was all about. A short, black hooded, demon was being held up from the back of its cloak by a much bigger demon. The shorter one wiggled a bit in discomfort, while the larger gritted its teeth in rage. Other demons thronged around the two; maybe they wouldn't have to wait till the tournament to see the first fight after all. Whilst the angry demon continued to yell at the smaller one about its lack of manners, some of the onlookers even began to make bets, most against the ignorant smaller demon. In a sudden instant, there was a flash of red and a heavy thud. Everyone looked in time to see the larger demon staring wide at his now decapitated arm and the smaller demon violently flashing blood off its hand while calmly walking up to the head of the line. Everyone eyed the tiny demon, some with fear and some with careful regard to note that, that fighter was one to watch for. Hiei chuckled and started to casually walk up to the fighter.

"_Hiei wait! We don't need you to be fighting unnecessarily!" _Yusuke yelled after the fire demon.

"_Yusuke's right, no matter how worthy you might deem the opponent wait till match time" _Kurama said a bit calmer than Yusuke. 'What in the world is he thinking? It's not like him to be this rash.' Kurama thought to himself. And then it hit him what exactly was going on. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as well, while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked on with questioning eyes. Did fox boy lose it? Hiei met the cloaked demon half way with a smirk on his face.

"_And here we thought you had back out. You just wanted to make a grand entrance, eh Hajime?" _Hiei said while flipping off the demon's hood. Blue eyes stared back with mischief and a smile graced her lips. She walked past him and to join her other comrades at the table. Kurama gave her a nod while the other two looked on, a bit stunned. Hajime smiled at Saya and took the room key from her, while apologizing for her delayed arrival. The cat just nodded dumbly, and the group went off to their room.

After reaching their room they quickly realized that there were only 2 bedroom spaces with two beds each.

"_It looks like a game of rock-paper-scissors is in order to see who sleeps on the couch"_ Kuwabara declared while stretching his fingers and massaging his wrist. Yusuke got a gleam in his eyes; a new opportunity to beat Kuwabara was always fun for him.

"_How's this going to work since Hajime is here? Teammate or not, we have to respect the fact that she's a girl." _Kurama interjected with logic, seeing the sparks already flying. The two boys looked at the fox, curse him and his logic! Kurama continued, _"Maybe we should let her choose a roommate? Or perhaps, give a room to her and one sleeps on the couch and the other in the bath tub?"_

"_No need, I'll just sleep outside in a tree or something" _Hiei said gruffly.

"_We don't want you sleeping outside Hiei, a good rest is necessary" _Koenma said as he puffed up out of nowhere, severely startling Kuwabara and Yusuke. _"Besides, remember I asked you to stay close by Hajime's side in case of the worst. Regardless of whether or not she got stronger, this was the duty I assigned you." _He finished while waving his finger…from a very _very _good distance. Hiei glared intensely at the baby and grumbled about things he would like to do to him (not the sexy kind either, o.0).

"_Yeah, and Hajime will more likely pick Hiei to be her roommate anyways" _Yusuke said while rubbing the back of his head. The others nodded in agreement. Hiei just twitched at the subtle implication that was obviously going through their heads. Hajime popped into the room, after hearing snippets of the conversation while she was using the bathroom. She glanced around and finally sighed.

"_I'll sleep in the same room as Kurama, is that fine?" _she questioned.

Yusuke nodded, _"see I told you that she was….wait what?" _he whirled around with wide eyes when he realized that she had said 'Kurama' and not 'Hiei'. Everyone, including Hiei, gave her stares. She fidgeted uncomfortably under the five gazes; a small blush crossed her face. Kurama was the first to recover and said that it was fine by him. Hiei then declared that he would take the couch since gods know that he would feel weird being Yusuke's roommate and he would probably kill Kuwabara in his sleep. Kuwabara rejoiced and dragged his stuff into his room. Yusuke was still dumbfounded. What the heck? He was almost sure that Hajime _at least _had a crush on the short, fire apparition. He had been making a fabulous plan in his head while they were on the train ride on how to push the two closer. Even though it would be difficult to create romance at a tournament, with little time in between certain matches and all, he had a couple good ideas in his head. But now this threatened everything. When the hell did she start to like Kurama like that? The detective, thoroughly stumped, massaged his temple and decided to go soak in the hot springs right outside the hotel building, he needed it.

LLLLLLLLLLL rawr LLLLLLLLLLL

Kurama unpacked his fighting outfits and put them on hangers, sticking them in the closet. Things were awkwardly quiet between him and Hajime. To be honest he was just as confused (maybe more?) as Yusuke was at the situation. He could have sworn that the young girl liked Hiei, but apparently he was mistaken. Living for over 1000 years, and the poor Youko still didn't have females figured out. He sighed as he hung the last of his apparel; he hoped she really didn't have feelings for him since that would make things strange between them. Especially since, during her entire time with them, they had become very close friends, almost a brother-sister relationship. He looked over his shoulder to see her sitting on her bed. Her posture was very stiff and she was facing him with a blush across her face and burning her ears. Kurama gulped and hoped that she was _not _about to make a love confession, that was the last thing he needed. She took a deep breath and bowed towards him.

"_Listen Hajime,_ _I…" _Kurama started, carefully trying to stop her without hurting her young, frail, maiden feelings.

"_I wish for you spar with me between matches. I…I know you'll want to do your own things, but please help me. I don't want to be slacking off and lose the momentum I had obtained while training for the past couple months." _Hajime spilled out. Kurama just blinked a bit while looking at her. She peeked up to gauge a response, and mistook his confusion for a scornful 'why the heck would I?' kind of look. She bit her lips, refraining from begging.

Kurama treaded carefully, it could still be a way she was trying to 'get closer'. He then asked, _"why not Hiei?"_

She looked back up at him and very seriously said, _"I can't concentrate fully when I spar with him. Truthfully, I think my concentration is thrown when he's around. I'm even worried about my fights. I'm much calmer around you, and I know that you won't baby me if we spar like how Yusuke or Kuwabara might. Please, Kurama?" _she looked at him with such fire in her eyes.

The fox sighed in relief, so her head was screwed on correctly. He smiled and patted her on the head, assuring that he would help and that it wasn't a bother to him. She jumped up and hugged him tightly sending them both to the floor. They both laughed after such a tense moment and the silliness of being on the floor. Suddenly their door was opened; the pair looked up to see Hiei and Yusuke looking at them. Yusuke looked as if he was about to cry (stupid plan ruining foxes), while Hiei just raised a slender eyebrow. Yusuke muttered about going to get lunch and quickly left the doorway closely followed by Hiei. The two detangled themselves and headed for food. At lunch Koenma debriefed them on the situation and who they were to look out for. A man named Kaijutsou, who owns Team Kengen, instigated the tournament. He would be up to some underhanded way to be sure his team won the cash and other prize meant for first place team. The team members were ranging from high B to high A; Koenma warned for them to be on their toes. The group nodded in understanding and began eating their various meals, each thinking of the matches to come.

The day wore on into night and then into day again. All fighters got ready for the usual madness that tournaments were always sure to bring. The team walked out towards the fighting ring since they had the great luck of having to fight first. The lovely announcer, who happened to be the cat demon at the registration desk, Saya, jumped up in the ring and began announcing the team name to the audience.

"_Team Jikou versus Team Urameshi, please select your first fighter so we can get this started! Remember that first to three wins the round."_ Saya said into the microphone. Yusuke looked back at his teammates with a toothy grin and asked his fellow team members who wanted to go first? Kuwabara eagerly stepped forward, and the other three did not object. The tall human jumped up into the ring at the same time a burly green demon, with a mallet, did. With a wave of the referee's hand, the two went at it. Kuwabara, with clumsy grace, dodged the swinging mallet and turned around and pierced the demon through his temple. A loud sickening thud signified the first, flawless victory for the Urameshi team. Team Jikou steamed with the carelessness of their now dead teammate.

They realized that Kurama had now stepped into the ring, patiently waiting for his opponent. They went into a huddle trying to choose their next fighter wisely; whoever would stand the best chance against the deadly fox. A fire-wolf walked into the ring, his 6'7 self towering over the 5'11 red head. With the usual signal, the two fighters began the match. The fire wolf sent a barrage of flames at the kitsune. Kurama effortlessly dodged them and pulled out his infamous rose whip. The wolf was fast and moved out of the whips first couple of attacks. He then appeared quickly beside Kurama, in hopes to catch him off guard, and extended his claws. Aiming for his heart, the wolf lunged toward Kurama. In a flash of green, the rose whip sliced the arm heading for him. The wolf stared wide-eyed, fear of death filling his being. Kurama flicked his wrist once more and the fire wolf was sliced cleanly in two. And with a harmless rose in hand, the fox left the ring.

The opposing team began to truly become nervous. Their captain then stepped forward, aggravated that he had to fit so soon. He had hoped that he could have taken it easy until at least the second round. Cracking his knuckles and flaring some of his energy, he glared challengingly at the Urameshi team members. Hiei scoffed and muttered about him 'not being worth it'. Yusuke glanced at Hajime, who nodded at him to go ahead and take the winning match for the round. With a grin the detective jumped in. The match started soon after, the captain revealed his sword. He stood with a defense stance, preparing himself for whatever the boy might through at him. Yusuke just flew across the ring, gaining speed with ever step. The captain decided to do a quick aerial attack. He reasoned that since Yusuke was moving so fast, maybe he would not be able to respond as well to an attack from above. He jumped and dove quickly to put his plan into action. However, Yusuke reacted fast enough to jump when he jumped, and was now airborne as well. He gave a hard punch, filled with nothing but physical strength, and sent the broken faced captain to the floor. He created a small crater with his landing, Yusuke landed very lightly. The shock from the fall and punch was still vibrating throughout his body and he could not move. Saya began the ten count. The captain slightly twitched his foot when she said 'seven' but was still unable to move. 'Ten' was yelled and Yusuke flashed a smile and thumbs up to his team mates, they were well on their way. This was an indication that Yusuke's team had started on a strong foot by getting through the first round with ease.

LLLLLLLLLLL rawr LLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: YES! I _finally _finished this chapter. I'm proud of it since I was struggling with it. Thank you for your usual patience. Please click that 'review' button below; it'll only take a minute! Thank you all! :)


	10. Washed Away

Washio: Welcome to another chapter of Hiei in Love: The Redo. Sorry it's been a long while. Thanks for the reviews. Your faithfulness will be rewarded with a new chapter. I'm going to slip some more love aspects into this and the next chapters. Also I would like to make note that the fight scene with Hajime was inspired by the scenario Kurama had to face during the Dark Tournament (trying not to take complete credit). Youko my dearest please read the disclaimer.

Youko: Certainly. Washio does not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way, shape or form. She's just writing this out of her pure love for her favourite anime series.

Washio: nice job! *pets his ears* Onwards!

LLLLLLLLLLL scene breaker…thing LLLLLLLLLLLL

'Inner thoughts'

Narration

"_Talking_"

(Random author notes and thoughts)

LLLLLLLLLLL Chapter 9: Washed Away LLLLLLLLLLL

The Urameshi team members were in the stands watching the next set of fights unfold for the rest of the first round matches. Team Shindou and Team Hana were currently duking it out with each other. Both teams were a mix of class C and lower, so they weren't really too much of a threat. Yusuke gave a side glance to Hajime, who was sitting right beside him looking at the sky. He shrugged and decided to do something more entertaining than watching the match, talking to Hajime.

"_So, how was training with Genkai?" _he started

Hajime jolted a bit when she realized she was been spoken to. She turned to him and replied, "_Hard, but worth it"_ with a slight smile. Yusuke nodded in understanding, he had been there more than once. Itching with curiosity he pressed on with his conversation.

He lowered his voice a little and asked, _"Did you unlock a new element?"_

"_Maybe?" _she replied with a sly smile. Yusuke cracked a smile, guess he would just have to wait and see. He turned his attention back to the ring and realized that Team Hana had won the round. He yawned lazily and started to stare at the sky and contemplate his plan. Kurama had cleared up that misconception earlier about the rooming, and the Hajime was definitely not interested in the fox romantically. So, that _obviously _meant that Hajime was interested in Hiei. The half breed smirked at all the little plans he had in store for the two. They would go to the hot springs where he'd 'unintentionally' make Hajime reveal herself to the fire demon and it would make him all hot and bothered.

"_Hey Urameshi let's head back." _

Maybe he could leave her to tend to any of Hiei's wounds. He would get them eventually right? If not then Yusuke would take extra care to _accidently _hurt Hiei…just in case.

"_I don't think he heard you Kuwabara."_

"_Hn, the detective is apparently in dream land."_

Alcohol helped Hajime to act looser, maybe a confession via some liquid courage?

"_He does have a creepy smile on his face; we should do something about that."_

This would all work out great! Hiei and Hajime were going to be so sickeningly sweetly in love with each other all thank to him. He was going to make sure of it.

"_Well to appease Hajime maybe we should hit him out of it?"_

"_Hiei, you just want an excuse to hit Yusuke."_

Oh how excited he was about all the possib…

Suddenly, Yusuke found himself on the floor, completely dazed. Hiei had a large smirk on his face, Kuwabara was laughing shamelessly, Kurama was shaking his head slightly, and Hajime was in the fetal position on the floor shaking due to silent laughter. When the teen could steady himself again, he began to yell his usual anger insults at the fire demon whom in turn just grinned some more and walked away. Yusuke huffed and looked at Hajime, who was still letting out slight giggles, and shot her a glare. Here was trying to help her romantic situation and she was making fun of him. This is what he gets for planning to play cupid, dammit.

LLLLLLLLLLL rawr LLLLLLLLLLL

As the day carried on, all the first round matches were completed and the second round matches were underway. Yusuke's group was presently about to face Team Todo. The first fighter entered the ring waiting for his victim. Yusuke put on a mischievous grin and commanded Hajime to go and fight claiming that he was exercising his leadership abilities. Wide eyed but ever compliant, the girl jumped into the ring and readied herself for the confrontation.

The opponent sent a barrage of arrow like icicles at Hajime whom effortlessly dodged them. He then decided to change tactics and send flying discs of sharp ice after her instead. Hajime's eyes narrowed upon the realization that her opponent was no competition. She did a back flip and then in a quick burst of speed appeared inches in front of the fighter. She plunged her Pudao straight through his chest and then ignited her weapon on fire which concluded him being torched to crisp. As he collapsed his body turned into mostly ashes. The announcer blinked a bit before formally declaring Hajime the fight winner.

Hajime turned around and gave silly smile and a 'V' sign with her hand to her teammates. Hiei could not help but grin at how she had been fast and cutthroat in her execution. Her fighting seemed to be much more focused, of which was quite impressive. The remaining fights were also won. Yusuke did admittedly struggle with his opponent since she fancied casting illusions.

With another victory they all prepared themselves to return to their cozy hotel room for the rest of the day. However, we all know how incredibly unlucky the spirit detectives were. As they turned to leave they heard the announcer blare over the intercom that Team Urameshi would fight Team Kazo next…and 'next' as in right now. Yusuke's eye twitched at the announcement. They weren't dealing with Sakyo, Toguro and all their nonsense anymore, so he thought they had escaped this bullshit. They boys and Hajime all turned back around and stayed ring side.

Team Kazo was a team with what seemed to be mainly B class demons; a bit challenging but manageable for them all. As a cat demon named Nami entered the ring, Yusuke literally picked Hajime up and tossed her into the ring. After landing with her butt in the air, Hajime turned around to give her fearless leader a questioning look. Yusuke just smiled brightly at her in return. She sighed and turned to face her opponent. With Saya's go ahead the match was under way.

Hajime decided to take the offensive and rushed towards her opponent. Nami dodged and ran in a circle on the edge of the ring. Hajime stood confused; the cat could not have been doing this just to evade her attack. Nami smirked as she landed back in front of Hajime and released her energy. Purple energy walls shot up around all sections of the ring's circumference.

"_It's a special barrier dear. I've made it so that only those with my energy can enter in and out freely. Try and escape and you'll be in for a…shock. That means you have nowhere to go!" _Nami explained with a chuckle at the end.

Hajime raised an eyebrow, was she so confident in her ability that she thought that Hajime would try to run away? She took out her pudao, quickly set it aflame and charged towards Nami. Nami did a back flip and sent out what looked like an electric whip. Hajime easily evaded them and sent a large fire ball in the cat's direction. Nami came out terribly burnt, but not enough to stop her from fighting. She then released an electric attacked that caused everything in ring to get badly shocked. Hajime's went cross-eyed from the pain and she let out a nasty scream. She was panting on her hands and knees when it was over. She realized though that Nami had spent up most her energy with her attack. With a change in tactics, Hajime sent a huge gust of wind that sent Nami flying out of the ring, cutting deeply through her body, and up against a wall. She was bleeding profusely and could not move. The ten count was up and Hajime was declared the match winner.

Hajime then went to exit the ring when she realized that the barrier was still up. Another member, a fire demon named Kio stepped into the ring and declared that he would take Hajime on.

"_Woah wait a minute! She can't come out of the ring but he can come in? She's involuntarily been sent up for the next fight!" _Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kio had a bored expression his face as he explained, _"Hmph. Nami forgot to mention that the barrier doesn't go away, even if you had killed her. It's going to be sustained for some time, so please enjoy your time in here while it lasts. And why I can come in? Well she had gifted us little amulets that contain a little bit of her energy, thus allowing us to access the ring. Now that that's settled let's begin shall we?" _

Hajime just threw a dirty look at Yusuke, the person who literally _threw_ her into this mess. He mouthed a sincere 'I'm sorry' before she turned back around to the fight. Kio engulfed his arms in flames and reappeared quickly beside Hajime. He kindly gave her five quick punches in the gut which sent her flying upwards, where she met the top of the electric barrier. When Nami said she'd receive a shock, she wasn't kidding. Hajime fell to the floor unable to move.

"_Shit" _Hiei mumbled. Kurama nervously bit his lip, while Kuwabara and Yusuke stood by with clenched fists. All of them were a bit worried for the girl, especially since they did not know to what extent she had improved.

"_One!"_

Kio snapped his fingers and a bolt of fire smacked Hajime right on her back. He started laughing.

"_Three!"_

"_Honestly I thought you'd be a bit more impressive since I saw that you could manipulate two elements. But you're actually just a BIG disappointment!" _Kio said while stepping on her head while he said 'big'.

"_Five!"_

A slightly charred hand came up and grabbed his ankle. Fingernails dug in deep past the skin. Kio still laughed; did she think that a bloody ankle would do anything? Pathetic!

"_Six!"_

Kio stopped laughing when he could feel something strange inside his foot. He quickly tried to yank his foot away, but Hajime had an excellent grip. Panic started to strike him as the feeling in his foot had reached to his entire leg. And then…

"_FUCK!" _

Saya abruptly stopped her counting half way through saying 'eight' when Kio's leg exploded and Hajime stood up calmly, save for the twitch by her eye. How rude of him! Putting his damn foot on her head. To think that because of the shock of the barrier he was somehow superior to her! He deserved no credit in any, if any, defeat that she might experience. His fire attacks had their bite, but the barrier made by Nami was worse by far.

Kio looked at Hajime with hatred as he clutched his stump where his leg once was, and exclaimed _"What did you do you little bitch?" _

"_Ah fun science fact! A cell explodes when there is excess water…and apparently so does your leg. You really shouldn't put your body parts where they don't belong, like on people's heads." _ Hajime responded with a slight glare at the last part.

Kio glare intensified at her seeming nonchalant statement. Using his hands as a more primary launch support, he rushed towards her with a readied fire attack. Hajime caught him in the face, middle of her palm over his mouth and fingers on the side of his cheeks. She tightened her grip and allowed the water flow to start. Kio was frightened and tried to struggle; he was essentially drowning! Just when he thought he was going to die, Hajime released him and he fell to the floor. With too much shock from the leg loss and drowning Kio just lay on the floor till the ten count was over.

The score was two-zero in favour of Yusuke's team, and the barrier looked like it was starting to weaken. However it was not enough for Hajime to cross over, so she was stuck with doing the next, and hopefully last, fight. Pachu, an ice demon that seemed like the team's leader, stepped forth. He claimed he was tired of his team losing and wanted to get some points on the board fast. Hajime could feel that this guy was definitely stronger than the last two she had fought, so she was on her toes. Pachu swiftly began by icing over the entire fighting ring floor. He then caused huge ice spikes to be erected from all points in the floor, minus where he stood. There wasn't much room for Hajime to jump and dodge, what with the ceiling being an electrocuting wall and all. So she did her best to raise her body temperature to melt the ice around her. However with the quick change of elements used in such a short period, and the two lovely electric shocks, she wasn't able to do as much as she wished she could.

Pachu smirked slightly; the girl was so spent from fighting Nami and Kio that she wouldn't last long. He clearly had the upper hand, and more energy. Things were going almost as planned, only they had expected whoever they fought to be done when they face Kio. Whatever, it was just a minor setback. Pachu decided to create more spike to speed things along. Hajime's vision started to blur and her concentration slipped slightly, which was more than enough to send a spike straight through her abdomen and emit a toe-curling scream from her throat.

It's a very hard thing to ignore your instincts when they are doing a raging dance inside of you. This is how Hiei felt at the moment. Every inch of him was screaming at him to go and do something to get Hajime out of the ring, away from the pain. Almost 100 years separated and it was still his gut reaction when he saw her in danger. Frankly, the only thing stopping him was the stupid barrier or else he would have been there after the second fight was over. Whenever that barrier let up the first thing Hiei was going to do was drag Hajime out of the ring. Second was swift death to this Pachu bastard.

Hajime was presently being strangely fascinated by all the blood that was beginning to pool around her. Her eyes were stinging from all the sweat from fighting and the excessive cold. She coughed up more blood all over the ice and started getting even woozier from the loss.

"_Oi! Referee lady! Why the hell aren't you doing your damn count!?" _Yusuke yelled, desperately trying to find some way for this to end.

Saya shook her head and replied, _"Since she's technically not on the ground I can't do a count." _

"_Damn it,"_ Yusuke muttered as his eyes became downcast. It was like Kurama at the Dark Tournament all over again.

Kuwabara put his hand on Yusuke to give him minor comfort for his efforts. They both then looked at Hiei who presently emitting excessive heat due to his understandable rage at the situation. Even Kurama had flickers of gold in his eyes periodically. This situation something that had no sense of honor about it, it was just obvious torture.

Pachu walked over to Hajime after a few more agonizingly long minutes and pulled her off the spike, which just caused more blood to gush and a small gasp since she was out of energy to scream. He threw her to the ground and Saya began counting. At 'seven' the barrier had dissolved. At 'ten', Hiei kept true to his intentions and quickly jumped in and got Hajime out of the ring. He gingerly lay her against the wall of the stands. Kurama began growing a plant that would help Hajime till a healer could come and help. Yusuke gave a nod to Hiei, a silent promise that they'd watch her, and with that Hiei jumped into the ring to deliver death to the ice asshole.

Pachu began to form his attack when he felt an extreme burning sensation from his abdomen. His eyes became wider with each punch. How? When? The announcer had barely said 'start' and here the little fire demon was delivering a hearty douse of his 'Fists of the Mortal Flame' attack. It burned so much, and he was clearly starting to punch through his stomach. It was too fast; Pachu couldn't move or try to counter attack. And as quickly as he began Hiei was finished and Pachu keeled over in death. Victory was theirs and the team was permitted to leave. When turned around he only saw Kuwabara who had stayed behind to make sure nothing weird happened with Hiei. With a curt nod the two rushed to the nurse's area where Kurama and Yusuke had taken Hajime.

Hiei shook his head and thought 'that shitty girl sure knows how to worry people.'

LLLLLLLLLLL rawr LLLLLLLLLLL

Washio: Okay so I want this chapter to be way longer but this just seemed like a good spot to stop at. I also wanted to stick more romantic aspects into it, but Hiei's rage for Hajime's pain will have do for 'romance'. You know the usual song and dance, leave a review and continue looking out for new chapters.


End file.
